Sisters Misery
by Coolicious101
Summary: Sabrina's life sucks. Can a new mystery get it back together again? I do not own Michael Buckley, or The Sisters Grimm. MAIN STORY COMPLETED! WILL NOW BE A SERIES OF ONESHOTS! There is some puckxsabrina, but not in every chapter...
1. Thoughts in the Night

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Buckley, or the Sisters Grimm. If I did, Puck and Sabrina would be together, and the 7th book would be out already!!

* * *

Staring at her sleeping parents, Sabrina wondered why she had to be in this life. They looked so peaceful, like they would in the middle of the night at their New York City apartment. This is what she liked to do at night. It was just so peaceful, and away from all the craziness. Sitting on her parents' bed, she thought about what had happened in the last month.

Daphne still hated her guts. She had been trying to make peace with her for a while, but she was still mad. It broke her heart when Daphne's new room was finished. It was a very beautiful room, too. It was purple, with a white bed in the center. She loved it so much, that she actually cleaned it!!! Now that she thought about it, Sabrina realized that her room was well overdue for a good cleaning. She'd have to get on that…

Goldilocks had come, but didn't want to kiss her dad. As soon as she saw him, sleeping there helplessly, she ran out of the room crying. Everyone knew that she had to be _somewhere_ in Ferry Port Landing, but no trace of her was found.

Looking at her the clock, she sighed. It was 4am, so she figured that if she laid in bed for about an hour, she could pretend that she woke up early. She swiftly left the room to go back to hers.

* * *

How do you like it? It's short, and kind of weird, but it'll get better!!


	2. Mysterious Stranger

She ended up going downstairs at 5am to scout the fridge for something edible. She was surprised to find Puck already there, grabbing the first thing he saw.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi," Sabrina said, nodding.

"It's all yours," He said, and walked back up to his room.

Looking at the fridge, she saw some green slush in a bowl, a tentacle in a jar that she swore was just moving, and container with sausages that said 'KEEP AWAY FROM DOG'. She grabbed the green stuff, and proceeded on to the kitchen. Eating quietly, and trying not to gag, she became entirely focused on the chair in front of her. Her concentration was broken with a loud knock at the door. Since everyone else, except Puck, she assumed, she answered it. To her surprise, she opened the door to find a very wary Snow White.

"Something has happened," She cried.

"I'll go wake everyone up," Sabrina said.

···········

Once everyone was up, Snow White explained her story. "It's the Scarecrow. He has been stuffed with cement, and now he has been cemented to the library sidewalk!"

Immediately, everyone turned to Puck's direction. "Don't look at me! I wouldn't go near that nutcase!"

"Well, lieblings," Granny Relda said. "We'd better get going."

When they arrived at the library, they saw a frantic cement Scarecrow trying to separate himself from the sidewalk. "Help Me!!" He cried. "I've got cement in all the wrong places!!!"

The girls immediately started looking around, searching for clues as to who could have possibly cemented the Scarecrow.

"I can't find anything," Sabrina said.

"Me neither," Said Daphne.

"Oh really?" Said a strangely familiar voice. "Then I must be a great hider!"

Sabrina turned to see who this stranger was, and everything went black.

* * *

A Cliffy! Before I continue, I want one person to at least LOOK at the story!!!!

-Coolicious101


	3. Little Man With A Plan

Disclaimer: I still don't own Michael Buckley _or_ the **phenomenal** Sisters Grimm. (Bold, Itallic, and Underline all in **_one_** sentence!!!)

* * *

Sabrina awoke to find herself in one of those rooms with foam on all the walls, as if she would try to escape. Trying to get up, she realized that she was covered from her shoulders down in sticky marshmallow topping. _What is up with this person?_She thought. She looked over to see Granny Relda and Daphne starting to wake up. She saw her sister try to squirm free of the marshmallow she was covered in. Seeing it would be no help, she gave up and stared at the wall. Puck, on the other hand, was not so silent.

"Get me out of here!" The fairy boy cried. "You can't do this to me! I'm royalty!" He rolled over and pounded the foam walls with his head.

"Quiet down, _liebling_." Granny Relda said. "Whoever's on the other side of this wall will probably be here to get us, soon."

As if on cue, a small man walked into the room. Sabrina recognized him immediately.

"Mr. Seven, how could you?" She cried. The little man walked towards her and stared at her menacingly.

"I'm out of work because of you and 'Charming's' bond. Do you know how many hit, lists I'm on??? Since Heart won the election, I've been sitting on my couch, wondering what I've done wrong. Then one day, I woke up and realized, "It's not my fault," He paused to point a stubby finger at the Grimm family "It's yours!"

"So I came up with a plan. Destroy the Grimm family, kill you before the town's eyes, and become a hero again! Maybe Mayor Heart will hire me as her assistant! I just thought you should know that, before you die, I am extremely grateful that you have helped me boost my position in this town."

Daphne looked at Mr. Seven. "Why did you cover us in marshmallow topping?" She asked.

"Don't you know?" Mr. Seven said evilly. "It's a wild Yahoo's favorite food!"

(A/N: A Yahoo is the thing that tried to kill them on the subway in book 4)

With that, the small man left the Grimm family to sulk.

"What are we going to do, Granny?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, _liebling_," Granny Relda said. "I don't know."

* * *

Anonymus reviewers can now review!!!! So please do, I look forward to your reviews every day, or at least you hits! Whatever you do, do something to let me know you've read this story!!

-Coolicious101


	4. Zoo Animals

So this was how she was going to die. A 12 year old, covered in marshmallow topping that got eaten by a Yahoo. The family was now in a dark van that was very dirty. Even though her sister wasn't speaking to her, she could tell that Daphne was quite uncomfortable in the current situation. She wanted to say some reassuring words, but nothing she said would stop what was happening. Even Granny Relda, sitting in the corner of the van, had been surprisingly silent. No one had said a word, fearing that someone would be listening. Suddenly, the van jerked to a stop, sending Sabrina slamming into her sister. _Here we go!_ Sabrina thought sarcastically.

The family was rudely jerked outside, only to be thrown in a cage. Sabrina wondered how they got this cage up so fast, but in Ferryport Landing, anything was possible. Staring at through the bars, she could see a crowd start to form around the cage. Now she knew what it was like for the zoo animals, completely helpless while people stared at her with evil glares. If it weren't for the cage bars, the family would probably be dead already!

"People of Ferryport Landing," Mr. Seven shouted, walking to the front of the cage. "What you see behind me, are the hated Grimm family!!"

There were scattered "boo's", and Daphne stuck her tongue out at them.

"Why are they covered in white stuff?" Somebody asked.

"That _white stuff_" Seven mocked. "Is marshmallow topping, and we all know who just loves that stuff!"

As he spoke, some guards walked into the clearing, holding a hungry-looking Yahoo on a leash. Sabrina felt that odd tingle of magic, and assumed that that was what must've been on the leash in order to restrain the Yahoo.

"YAHOO WANT GRIMM!!!" The ferocious beast cried.

The crowd roared with excitement, all so eager to see all the Grimms die at once. _Or, almost all of them_ Sabrina thought. Did they forget about Uncle Jake? Maybe, just maybe…

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the small, but loud, voice of Mr. Seven. "Sick 'em, boy!!!"

The guards, starting to let go of the leash, were interrupted by a blast of notes, played by some sort of flute. Sabrina looked over to see...Puck!! He was summoning his "minions". Sabrina knew this because as soon as he stopped playing, a million little bright lights buzzed over to him. He nodded his head towards the cage, and the pixies immediately buzzed over to where the Grimms were trapped. Then, though Sabrina couldn't imagine how, the pixies started to break through the bars with their teeth!!! It was amazing! If she hadn't been about to face her sad death, she would've been very fascinated and wondered how they did that.

As soon as she and her family were free, the guards took no time to think about the Yahoo. they let go of the leash, and the Yahoo plunged towards the Grimms. The crowd was cheering wildly, and Sabrina was so frightened by the beast that she didn't even notice the last Grimm standing to the side, waiting to strike if the thing got near his family...


	5. Dying Thoughts

The sad thing is, that The Sisters Grimm is NOT mine, and I did not give birth to, nor kidnap Michael Buckley . I also do not own marshmallow topping, if any of you readers are wondering!!

* * *

As the Yahoo approached Sabrina, she thought about everything she did in her life that was wrong. In third grade, when she cheated on her math test. When she was 6, and she blamed Daphne, still in diapers, for knocking over her Mother's favorite plate. Yelling at Granny Relda for trusting Mr. Canis.

Stealing from her sister, she told herself that Daphne was too young to handle something that big. Looking over at her sister now, Sabrina realized that Daphne was old enough, and Sabrina regretted her actions even more. Her distrust for everafters was also very silly. They wouldn't so bad, if they weren't trying to kill her and her family all the time.

As the Yahoo came closer, Sabrina decided that her final thoughts should be dedicated to her parents. She realized that she would never be able to wake them up, or even see them sleeping again. How she wished that she could see her parents awake just once before she died.

Sabrina realized her eyes had been closed, and she opened them to see that the Yahoo was just a few feet away from them. In the next instant, Uncle Jake hopped in front of the thing, and, using his magic wand, covered the Yahoo in sticky marshmallow topping. Distracted for the moment, the Yahoo started to lick himself, but got back on track easily. The monster knocked the wand out of Jake's hand, and resumed charging at the Grimms.

Again, he was stopped by yet another person. Little Red walked up to the Yahoo very slowly, and started to say something that Sabrina couldn't understand. She pointed at the Grimms, and shook her head. Then, she pointed at Mayor Heart and Sheriff Nottingham, and nodded. The Yahoo nodded back, as if he understood. Sabrina guessed that he did, because in the next second he started charging at the Mayor.

Sabrina felt something squeeze her hand, and looked down. It was Daphne, and she was looking back up at her. The two hugged, and Granny Relda joined in. The broke apart, and watched in amazement how fast Heart could run if she wanted to. Sabrina walked over to Red, for the first time feeling grateful that she was here.

"Thanks for saving us," Sabrina said. "That was pretty amazing."

"I have ways with animals," Red said, almost smug. She then skipped off to Sabrina's family. Sabrina followed her back, where Puck and Uncle Jake had joined in.

"Thank you, Red," Granny Relda said. "Without you, we probably wouldn't be here right now.

Puck cleared his throat.

"And thank you, Puck. We would still be in that cage if it wasn't for you.

Puck beamed with pride, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Should we save her?" Daphne asked as she heard Heart's frantic cries.

"I suppose," Granny Relda said. She smiled. "Then again, another half-hour run would do good for her. Now lets go wash off this marshmallow."

* * *

The story is NOT over!!! It is like two or more books in one. Do not stop reading or reviewing!!! Tell me your thoughts on what should happen next, because I like your input!

Also, I have another story, Stranded, in the Maximum Ride book section. Check it out!!!

-Coolicious101


	6. Eggs, Punches, and Frozen Vegetables

It was two weeks after they'd almost got eaten, and Sabrina was extremely bored. Nothing had really happened, except yesterday when their house got randomly egged by the everafter kids. Sitting in her room, she turned around to see Puck with something in his hand.

"Puck," Sabrina said slowly. "What's in your hand?"

"What do you mean? I don't have anything in my hand," Puck replied innocently, too innocently.

"Open it then," Sabrina said. Puck opened his other grimy hand, and showed Sabrina.

"Your other hand!" Sabrina said. Puck looked down in surprise.

"I have another hand?!?" He said.

"Oh, just open it for god's sake!"

"Fine!" Puck opened up his hand to reveal the world's largest egg ever. Sabrina wasn't sure it was even real. She walked over to feel it, when suddenly, Puck smashed it into Sabrina's face. The egg hit her hard, and she now was very sticky, and very, very mad. Puck, however, was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"PUCK!" She shouted just as Daphne walked into the room.

"Sabrina, do you know where my…" She turned to look at Sabrina, and burst out laughing, joining Puck on the floor. Sabrina swore the egg was cooking from the red-hot anger on her face. She walked over to Puck, where he was still laughing but standing up now.

"I know, I know. I'll do it for you. 'You're going to pay for this, fairy…" He didn't get to finish, because Sabrina punched him in the face, hard enough to send him to the floor. She then walked into the hallway.

"Granny Relda! Puck fell in my room, AGAIN!"

Once her hair and face were clear of all egg contents, which took two annoyingly long showers, Sabrina walked downstairs to find Puck in the kitchen holding a frozen vegetable packet to his eye, and a tissue to his nose. Sabrina immediately smiled. She had hit Puck a lot of times, but never once had he stooped to the level of actually needing iced vegetables and tissues. Puck sneered at her, and then winced from the pain of sneering. Sabrina laughed at his pain, and decided what her payback would be: humiliation.

"Hi, Puck," She started, and then stared in mock horror at his face. "Oh my goodness! Did I do that to you? I'm just a girl, though. How could an egg-faced, twelve-year old girl do that to a 4,000 year-old everafter fairy-boy?" Puck, now furious that he had been beat up by a girl angrily stared at her.

"You caught me when I wasn't ready! That's the only reason you got me!" He said.

"Sure," Sabrina said. "Believe what you want to believe…" She skipped off girlishly, while Puck was screaming "IT'S TRUE!" in the distance. Sabrina smiled again. She had got him good, and would never let him forget

* * *

Well this was...interesting. Random chapter, I know. It also just has no stinking thing to do with the rest of the story, but I thought it would be fin to put this in.

Sorry for the long, update time!

Yours Truly,

Coolicious101


	7. AN: SORRY!

To readers of this story:

Erg! Don't you hate these things!!!! I mean your all like "Hey! A new chapter" and this crap comes up! I've been experiencing some major writers block, which you all know can do bad things to a person. Does this mean I'm giving up on my stories? NO! I just need a little help from my faithful readers who have waited eagerly for the next chapter of this book. You can help by…reviewing!!! I know you've all done a great job, but I just need all the inspiration I can get. Should there be flames? Action? Tell me what you think! Once again I'm REALLY sorry…and I hope that one of you comes up with the great idea that could be the next chapter!

Yours Truthfully Sorry,

Coolicious101


	8. Another Near Death Experience? Ugh

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! Granted, one's a dumb authors note, but still...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Sisters Grimm, Micheal Buckley, or the thin line between life or death!**

**(It's true, I really don't!)**

* * *

After the incident, it almost seemed like Puck was avoiding her. Sabrina smiled, thinking of that. The Trickster King was scared of her!

"What are you smiling about, Grimm?" Puck asked. She realized that she was at dinner; therefore everyone was watching her smile like an idiot.

"Eat your dinner, _liebling_." Granny Relda said. Sabrina looked down to some mysterious glob on her plate that was her food. It glowed, and Sabrina swore it had just moved. "I'm not really hungry," Sabrina mumbled as she walked out to dump the glowing, living thing down the sink.

She was stopped by a horrible pain hitting her. She didn't know where it came from, but it was spreading fast. Defeated in trying to hide her sanity, she let out a loud scream before falling to the ground. She smashed into her plate, barely feeling the shards of glass pierce her arm over the rest of the pain. She was sure she was a bloody mess, but at this point she didn't care!

"Liebling!" Granny Relda cried, but her voice sounded distant.

"Sabrina?" Her sister asked, trying to sound strong, but failed. Sabrina could hear her voice crack as she spoke. She could barely hear her, too. _Why were they so far away?_ Sabrina thought. Suddenly she couldn't hear anything at all, and the pain had subsided. _Maybe I'm dead,_ Sabrina hoped. That would be better than the pain. As long as she was by herself, she decided to think for a while.

_I've had a lot of near death experiences._ She thought. _Every time I almost die, it hurts people. If I'm dead, nothing can hurt them anymore, right?_

_No_ A voice said to her. She recognized the voice from anywhere. Looking ahead of her were her very own parents!!!

_Mom! Dad! _Sabrina cried. She quickly rushed over to her parents and gave them big hugs. _What are you doing here?_ She asked. _You're not dead, are you?_

_We are not. _Her father said._ You are on the verge of dying, just like us. You have a choice, though. Life or death?_

_Think of Daphne, Relda, Jake, Canis and even Puck. _Her mother said._ If you die, you may not be hurting them again, but you will have left them with the pain of losing you forever_

_But what about you? _Sabrina asked. She wanted to be here with her parents, and, if she came back, she wouldn't get to hear their voices for a long time.

_If you wake up, then you could keep trying. _Her mother said. _I bet it won't be long now._ Sabrina wasn't so sure. It had already seemed like forever, and they hadn't so much as got her parents to stir from their sleep. She knew that Daphne would hate her if she somehow found out that Sabrina chose to die. She didn't think it would be possible, but hey! What isn't possible in Ferryport Landing?

She thought about what she would be leaving behind. Sure, it would help the Everafters get one step closer to freedom, but Sabrina didn't really want that. She thought about being with her parents, here, forever. Last, she thought about Daphne. Sabrina loved her sister, and didn't want to leave her quite yet. That was her decision maker. _Fine, bring me back to life._ Sabrina reluctantly said.

_Too late!!!_ Her father said, and then laughed at my horrified expression.

Sabrina sighed and rolled and eyes, and waited to feel the excruciating pain.

_Wait a second!_ She said and turned to face her parents. _Why am I here anyways? What brought me here?_

_You slipped and smacked your head on the refrigerator._ Her father said._ You have a pretty bad concussion. It's fatal, but, as you see here, you don't have to die._

Sabrina turned red, slightly embarrassed that all this fuss was about her tripping. _Okay_ she said _now I know._ She once again closed her eyes and braced herself.

It was a good thing that she did. The pain hit her hard, and she immediately wanted to go back to her la-la land. She opened he eyes, to find Granny Relda, Daphne, and Uncle Jake standing over her. Puck was looking off into space, clearly not paying attention, and Red was looking worriedly from a distance. Sabrina wanted to scream, the pain was bad enough that she had the right to, but bit her lip and took it. It was worth it to see the relieved look on Daphne's face. Maybe things would be okay between the two of them now. She could only hope…

"Liebling?" Granny Relda asked. "Are you okay?"

_Just dandy!_ Sabrina thought, but kept her comment to herself. Daphne landed on her, crying, and Sabrina winced. She barely could breathe, and the 7 year-old on her belly didn't really help.

"Daphne, I think Sabrina would like to breathe." Granny Relda said, pulling off the happy little girl. Daphne went over to Red, and cried on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Red said (**A/N: a rhyme!**). "She's alright now."

If this was alright, then Sabrina wondered how painful 'okay' would be.

"Can you get up?" Uncle Jake asked.

She tried getting herself up, but instantly regretted it, feeling a heavy weight dropped on her head. She dropped back to the floor. For the first time, she noticed that her arms from the elbow down were covered in blood because of all of the glass shards. Her head was bleeding, too, but Granny Relda put a cloth on the wound, easing the pain by a small fraction.

"What happened?" Granny asked.

Feeling blush once again find its way to her cheeks, she mumbled a faint "I tripped."

Puck, who had obviously heard her, fell over laughing until Granny shot him a 'don't make me hurt you' look. He then instantly stopped, causing Sabrina to laugh inside.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Granny said. She and Uncle Jake carried Sabrina to a chair, and one by one started pulling the glass shards out of her arm. With every one, she winced, cringed, and flinched. When all the glass was pulled out, Uncle Jake got cloth wet with some sort of antiseptic, and rubbed it up and down her arm. It stung with the power of a million bees, but Sabrina didn't move, focusing intently on the wall in front of her.

When she was all cleaned up, which took from thirty minutes to an hour, she made her way up the stairs. Her head still throbbed, and more than anything she wanted to sleep. When she got to her room, she found Daphne already under the covers.

"Could I sleep here for the night?" Daphne asked. She sounded worried, which made Sabrina feel a little better. At least she cared.

"Of course you can," Sabrina said. "I'll be right back; I need to do something really quick. Daphne nodded, and Sabrina walked over to her parent's room.

"Thanks mom and dad." She said "I'll wake you up soon, I promise!" With that, she went back to her room and joined Daphne under the covers.

* * *

**Mmmm...I' m eating a warm yummy chocolate chip cookie! It's tasty! Do you want one? Press the little review button to get yours now! ;D**

**Do you think I should make a PuckxSabrina pairing? Let me know what you think!**

**Yours Truly (and not a hobo!),**

**Coolicious101**


	9. ANDE In Puck's POV

**Want to know why Puck was so Dazed? Here is Another Near Death Experience in Puck's point of veiw. I've never done a boy's POV, so he may be a little OOC. Sorry!**

**By the by, I changed the rating to T. I don't know why, but for some reason K+ was making me feel childish! :D**

**Here's the chapter!**

**I guess I should stop now**

**Should I?**

**You would get to the chapter sooner...**

**Alright, here it is...**

**Physh!**

**Sorry, I just had to do that!**

**Okay, here you go now!**

* * *

Puck POV:

Staring down at my food, I heard a noise coming from the staircase. I looked up to find Sabrina, smirking at me. Did she think I was scared of her? I'm the Trickster King! I'm not scared of anything! Well, not really scared of anything…

We all ate dinner through an awkward silence, and finally, when the Grimm girl couldn't take it anymore, she got up, leaving the dining room. The next thing we heard was a crash, a scream, and a loud _thump_.

The Old Lady, Marshmallow, and everyone else including me, went to see what fell off the shelf, and almost hit the Grimm girl. We walked in the room to find something we didn't expect. Was it Sabrina, standing in the center of crashed plates? No…it was probably the farthest thing from it. We were all standing like idiots watching Sabrina writhe in pain on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Liebling?" The old lady cried.

"Sabrina?" Daphne said, on the verge of bursting with tears.

I really didn't want to see her cry, and, with the sight of Sabrina looking like she did, I felt like I shouldn't stick around anymore. I was about to leave when all of the sudden, something overcame me. It was like a big wave, pulling me under, and all of the sudden I was in a blank vast nothingness. Looking around to see why I was here, I turned to see Sabrina, off in the distance. Unconsciously, I walked towards her and tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but my hand went right through her. I smiled when I thought of something. I quickly swept my hand through her head. She didn't feel a thing. I smirked. I knew there was nothing up there! Back to a more serious note, I wondered why I was here. Was she dead? I really hoped she wasn't. Even if she was, why would I be here? I knew I wasn't dead…was I?

That's when I heard her voice, but her lips weren't moving. I could barely make out what she was saying, but the words that I heard were:

_Death…hurt…if I'm dead…can't hurt anymore._

Did she want to die? I wanted to scream at her, but, knowing it was no use, I went back to trying to hear what she was saying, when two other voices came up, much clearer than Sabrina's. The figures seemed to come in out of nowhere, and said _no_,

_Mom! Dad!_ Sabrina cried, her voice much clearer now. I knew that I had seen them from somewhere! She ran up and hugged her parents, asking them questions. _What are you doing here? You're not dead, are you?_ She asked, and her voice cracked.

_We are not._ Her dad said. _We are on the verge of life and death, just like you. You have a choice, though, life or death?_

I waited for and immediate _duh_ from Sabrina, followed by her saying of course I want to live, but it didn't come. I looked over to find her thinking. Was she really that insane? Did she think that her dying would really fix everyone else's problems? Her parents, were rambling on about how much her dying would hurt the people around her. They mentioned my name. Did they know, or were they just guessing? I didn't have time to worry about that now, looking at Sabrina.

_But what about you?_ She asked. I sighed. She would really give up her life just to be with her parents?

_If you chose to live, you could keep trying. I bet it won't be long, now!_ Her mother said. I sensed doubt coming from the both of them. Obviously, both of them knew that it would take a little longer than they would hope for that to happen. I looked to see Sabrina, deep in thought. Her face turned white, and, trying harder, I heard where her train of thoughts was going.

_Daphne._Ahh, marshmallow. Though Sabrina's sister had been really mad at her lately, she still didn't give up hope that, someday, they could make up and be happy again. A determined look spread across Sabrina's face, and she turned to her parents.

_Fine, bring me back to life._ She said, reluctantly, but at the same time happy.

_Too late!_ Her dad said. I froze, but seeing the look on Sabrina's face, annoyed you could say, I guessed that he didn't really mean it. Just as the both of us were bout to be taken out of this strange place, I heard Sabrina say, _Wait!_ Her parents, and I, turned around to look at her. _What happened to me? Why am I here?_

_You slipped and smacked your head on the refrigerator._ Her father said._ You have a pretty bad concussion. It's fatal, but, as you see here, you don't have to die._

Sabrina turned red, and I immediately burst out laughing. That was it? Ugh, Sabrina's life could be so dramatic.

_Ok, now I know _she said, or thought, whatever. She held her breath, waiting to feel the pain once again. She disappeared, and I soon followed.

Snapping out of my trance, I turned to see Sabrina, waking up, and wincing. Marshmallow immediately burst into tears and started suffocating Sabrina. Granny pulled her off of her sister, and Marshmallow then turned to Red, and cried on her shoulder. Looking back at Sabrina, she was trying to get up, but failing miserably.

"What happened?" Granny asked. I waited to hear her reply.

"I tripped," Sabrina mumbled, blushing.

It was even funnier the second time, I laughed until the old lady shot me her death glare, and immediately stopped. She and Uncle Jake picked up Sabrina and put her on a chair, cleaning her up. Getting bored, I went up to my room, trying to figure out what had just happened.

***

3rdPerson POV:

That night, when he was sure everyone was asleep, Puck walked into Sabrina's room. He wanted to make sure she was okay after all of that. Seeing her sleeping, he stroked her hair, whispered 'sweet dreams, Sabrina' into her ear, and flew off. Little did he know, that Sabrina, unable to sleep, had been staying silently still the whole time, but awake…

* * *

**Did you like it? The ending was a little strange, but It seemed like it would fit...thanx to Dramaqueenruling for the whole, "Puck comes in to talk to Sabrina at night" thing. If you see her, give her a cookie for me! It's not exactly what she probably expected, but that's where I got the whole idea from! More Puck and Sabrina flames to come, if you want, just keep reviewing!**

**the author of this story,**

**Coolicious101**

**REVIEW!I KNOW YOU WANT TO...**


	10. Poker

****

Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm is not mine...really...i mean it...IT'S NOT, OK!

**Sorry, meds are kicking in...**

**This is from the FUTURE, so don't review going "WHAT? SHE'S TWELVE!" or I will know you didn't read this note, and I will be sad.**

* * *

Looking at her life, Sabrina tried to think of one word to describe it. It took her awhile, but she finally came up with one: Poker. Why, you may ask, would that be the right word? Well let's think about it…

Poker is a game of many bets. Mainly, the odds are against you, but you still go for it, out of curiosity, and in hopes that you just might win. Sabrina's life was full of those. For example:

Granny Relda. Her sister trusted the old woman immediately, but Sabrina wasn't so sure. She folded. She didn't trust the woman and her stories about fairytales. Grandmother got kidnapped by a giant. Not so much of a win…

Of course, everything turned out ok. Sabrina played again, and this time stayed in until she won Granny back. She now trusts her Grandmother completely, and couldn't ask for a better one.

Next, she took a bet on the Everafters. It was hard, at first. As far as she knew, all of them had something to do with her missing parents, and she didn't want anything to do with them. Still, she held out, and now, she has many great Everafter friends.

Another bet is of one Everafter in particular: Red. She was a complete psychopath when she first met her, and almost killed Puck with her 'kitty', a huge Jabberwocky. When Red was cured, Granny invited her to live with them. Once again, Sabrina thought that the girl was still what she used to be, and didn't trust her for a while. Things turned out well when she did. Red is now one of Sabrina's best friends.

Next, there was the weapon. Big bet. She stole the key to get the weapon to cure Mr. Canis, or Tobias Clay now. Her sister was furious at her, and didn't trust Sabrina for a while. Well, you win some, you lose some

Naturally, her sister began to trust Sabrina again, and has forgiven her for what she had done wrong.

She then thought of the biggest chance she had ever taken: Puck. Upon first meeting her, the fairy-boy tried to drown them. Since then, he had played numerous tricks on both her and her sister. Dumping them in vats of various stuff, gluing her head to a basketball (**A/N: He actually went through with it!**), and many other things that Sabrina had hated him for. But, as he got older, Puck started to act more maturely. Sabrina obviously couldn't forget about what he had done to her in the past, but, with all the craziness of her world then, it showed her how much he actually cared. So, she went for it. She took a chance, and it didn't take long for her to realize that he wanted her, too.

Looking down at her golden ring she smiled, thinking how that was probably the best bet she'd ever taken. Though things weren't always perfect, she knew he would always be there.

"Hello? Sabrina?" A voice called to her. She looked up to find Puck, staring at her strangely. She realized that she had been sitting on the couch, looking off into space for a good twenty minutes.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Oh, good," He said, sounding relieved. "What've you been doing for the last half hour?"

"Nothing in particular," She got up and kissed him right on the lips. They parted, and he gave her a strange look.

"What was that for," He asked.

"Nothing in particular," She said again, walking off laughing. She realized her life wasn't like poker at all. Why? Well, in poker, somehow you always end up coming home with less than you came with, but she came with nothing, and came back with more. Much more.

* * *

**Yeah, it was pretty short in comparison to my other chapters. At least I updated!**

**Reviews can't hurt me**

**Not reviewing can**

**You dont want an injured author, do you?**

** REVIEW THEN!!!! :D**


	11. How it all Started

**I really doubt any of this is true, but you never know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm "Michael Buckley" does... you'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

Puck got a laptop for his 4,003rd birthday. He really only used it for the games. He loved playing pinball…but that got old after a while. He soon had the laptop somewhere in his big pile of old toys, and it was pretty much forgotten for a couple months.

One day he was thinking about Sabrina, as he did often for the past couple of months. He then wondered how life was like in her perspective. He never had really thought about how she thought often, and started to write down things that were probably going through her mind during events that, mostly, he wasn't there for. He tried to put little of himself in, fearing that, if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop writing about himself. He recalled everything that had happened over the last couple years (He had a pretty good memory) , and, much to fastly, he ran out of room on his paper. He dug through different piles of stuff, hoping to find the notebook the old lady gave him around 4 years ago. Instead, he found his laptop. He remembered about Microsoft word, and quickly booted up the computer so he could type. He typed in the page he had already written, then began to write more. And more. Soon, he had around 284 pages typed up! He read over his writing, pleased with himself, and turned off the computer.

One day, Sabrina, furious with said fairy-boy, stormed into his room while he was doing who knows what, and looked for something she could use against him. Her eyes drifted towards the laptop, sitting on his trampoline. She smiled, hoping that there was something useful on there, and walked to it. There was nothing on his internet history, so she checked his files. Without looking at the file name, she opened up the first file she saw, and took it to the printer, where she then printed it out. She had no idea the file was a word file tilted Adventures of the Grimms.

Waiting for the file to print, she discovered the file was really long. She looked on the thingy. 284 pages! So this is what Puck did in his free time…

After about half an hour, it was done, and she shoved it into an envelope. She sent the letter to "Amulet Books" in New York. For the return address, she put in Michael Buckley. She watched a funny comedy show about him the other night, and that was the first name that popped into her head. She sent it to the publishing company, smirking. That'll teach him to dye Daphne's hair purple!

* * *

A couple weeks later, she got a letter back saying that they would change the name to The Sisters Grimm, but they would publish it. Sabrina didn't know what her last name had to do with whatever Puck was writing, but she went with it.

When the book was finally published, Puck was furious. He kept mumbling stuff about someone "stealing his ideas". He continued to write, and Sabrina continued to steal his computer and publish, without ever once stopping to see what the story was about…

* * *

**Like i said, seriously don't know...it's really short, too. Sorry about that. Anyhoo, i haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, and i am sad. Please, if you read this chapter, review it! I'll be your best buddy! (not really, just go with it)**


	12. Without Her

**Hey! I felt like writing some depressing stuff...sorry...**

**anyways, i would like to thank all you reviewers for, um, reviewing! **

**Once again, this is very sad.**

**Disclaimer: I am watching Tom & Jerry. I do not own that. I am writing about The Sisters Grimm. I don't own that, either.**

**Claimer: I do own that, I own all six of the books (by buying them, of course) , and I own the pajamas that I am wearing ever-so-comfortably!**

*

*

*

*

*

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Puck walked down the streets, alone. He was utterly depressed, and wondered what could kill a fairy. He didn't care what it took, as long as he could be with Sabrina.

Yes, it was true. Despite all his efforts, they had taken Sabrina away. The Scarlet Hand had her lined up for death. They had taken her to an unknown destination to be killed. Only 27, and she would be dead. Puck, at 28, had looked for her for years. He found absolutely nothing. Not one clue to where Sabrina could be, or where she was killed. He shuddered at the thought. _No!_ He thought. Sabrina could NOT be dead. He was through lying to himself, though. He knew she was gone, and there was no stopping it.

He came to the end of his walk, a high cliff. He had to remember not to unfurl his wings, no matter what. He could not stand to live. They would mourn him, he feared. He knew they would, but it wasn't their choice. It was his. Looking down at the jagged rocks below, he sighed. He didn't want his death to be painful, but that was the only way to go. He couldn't drown, he had tried that already. Nobody had given him the recipe for the poison, not even Mustardseed. Of course, he had tried many other things, but this was the only way.

He turned around, not wanting to face his death. He could turn around, now, he thought. Maybe, she still could be out there. He was trying to convince himself not to jump, he knew it wouldn't work. Despite his convincing, he knew that the words in his mind were all lies. He knew that, no matter how hard he hoped, nothing would bring her back. Suddenly eager to see her, on the other side, he turned around, once again facing the jagged rocks.

"Here I come, Sabrina," He muttered to himself. He dived for the rocks. As he was falling, he thought he heard someone call his name, more like shout it, desperately. He didn't care. He would be with her soon, and, for the first time in months, he was happy.

* * *

**Told you it would be depressing! Sorry, I just felt the need to write this. I had a dream about this...once.**

**Anyways, I am going to write an alternate ending, which i will hopefully get posted today. I guess you could put this in the 'Never Gonna Happen' challenge...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	13. Without Her Alternate Ending

**HAHA! Alternate ending! I told you I'd get it up! Yay! Here's the not so depressing ending. The beginning is the same, though, so you can skip to the 5th paragraph or so.**

* * *

Puck walked down the streets, alone. He was utterly depressed, and wondered what could kill a fairy. He didn't care what it took, as long as he could be with Sabrina.

Yes, it was true. Despite all his efforts, they had taken Sabrina away. The Scarlet Hand had her lined up for death. They had taken her to an unknown destination to be killed. Only 27, and she would be dead. Puck, at 28, had looked for her for years. He found absolutely nothing. Not one clue to where Sabrina could be, or where she was killed. He shuddered at the thought. _No!_ He thought. Sabrina could NOT be dead. He was through lying to himself, though. He knew she was gone, and there was no stopping it.

He came to the end of his walk, a high cliff. He had to remember not to unfurl his wings, no matter what. He could not stand to live. They would mourn him, he feared. He knew they would, but it wasn't their choice. It was his. Looking down at the jagged rocks below, he sighed. He didn't want his death to be painful, but that was the only way to go. He couldn't drown, he had tried that already. Nobody had given him the recipe for the poison, not even Mustardseed. Of course, he had tried many other things, but this was the only way.

He turned around, not wanting to face his death. He could turn around, now, he thought. Maybe, she still could be out there. He was trying to convince himself not to jump, he knew it wouldn't work. Despite his convincing, he knew that the words in his mind were all lies. He knew that, no matter how hard he hoped, nothing would bring her back. Suddenly eager to see her, on the other side, he turned around, once again facing the jagged rocks.

"Here I come, Sabrina," He muttered to himself. He dived for the rocks. As he was falling, he thought he heard someone call his name, more like shout it, desperately. He unfurled his wings in sudden realization of who the voice belonged to. He hoped his mind wasn't playing tricks on him again. He had heard that voice so many times in the last months, but this one seemed more real. He flew back to the top of the cliff, and was surprised at what he found. It was Sabrina, bruised and there was blood dripping down a deep gash on her head, but alive, standing still. She was looking at her shoes, clearly not noticing that he had come back up.

"I was too late," She said, sadly. "I couldn't stop him,"

"Yes you could," He said. She looked up, and a huge smile lit up her face. She winced, remembering the gash on her cheek. He ran up to her, and locked his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," She whispered. Puck didn't answer. He didn't want to do anything, but stay here. He felt something wet drip onto his shirt. He looked down, finding Sabrina's blood making a pool on his left shoulder. She looked wary, probably from the blood loss, but she was here, and they were together. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Isn't it better? I'm trying to do some PuckxSabrina, but I'm finding it kind of hard. Some suggestions, please? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**


	14. Confuzzled

**Hiya! Another Chapter to this beloved story...kind of...**

**Disclaimer: *pouts* Can't believe they would think that i would steal The Sisters Grimm from Michael Buckley. Does no one trust me?**

**Thanx to I'mnotyourboyfriend for this idea...kind of. Not exactly what you had in mind, but this (chapter) is what became of your idea...**

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She was absolutely confuzzled. Sitting on her bed, she thought.

_Why would I like him? He's gross, he dumped me into various vats of…eww. He probably hasn't showered in weeks!_

She turned over to the positive side.

_I guess he can be nice if he wants to. It takes a lot to get it out of him, but it does show from time to time. Though he rarely bathes, when he does, he cleans up pretty nice. A couple of days after Uncle Jake came to live with us…wow._

_The future…_

That was all she needed to say about that subject. When she and her sister traveled to the future, the effect of severe time tears, she had found out that she and Puck were married! That came as a total shock. Of course, they had changed the future quite a bit. They paid their taxes, solved the case, and, most importantly, stopped Mr. Canis- or Tobias, now- from becoming what he didn't want to be- the wolf.

_Did that mean we changed, too?_ She asked herself. _Do I want it to change?_

For that question, she had no definite answer...

* * *

Oddly enough, an hour later Puck was thinking the same thing.

_Of course I don't like her! Why would I? I'm Puck, the trickster king! I can't fall in love with a human._

He started to think of all the reasons not to like Sabrina.

_She can be rude, at times. But that's probably because of all the crazy lunatics she had to put up with for her sister. She is always so pessimistic. Then again, I would be, too, if my folks were permanently coma-ized._

He realized he was counter-acting every bad thing he thought about her with an explanation. Could he really think of nothing wrong with her.

He then thought of the future. The strange man, coming up to him, telling to be nicer to Sabrina, and that she would be "important" to him in the future. Could that've been him? That was impossible! Everafters don't grow old unless they want to! Looking down at his jeans, he realized that they didn't fit him anymore. _Could I really be growing?_ He asked himself. He was 4,000 years old (approximately), but had stopped growing at 11. Looking at himself, he realized that he looked around 12. He could probably even pass for 13! Slumping back onto his trampoline, he wondered.

_Would I really grow older, eventually dying, just to be with Sabrina?_

And for some strange reason, he didn't know the answer…

* * *

**Wasn't it cool? Kind of dramatic, though, but i like it. Did you? The only way to let me know is to REVIEW! Please?**

**-Coolicious101**

**P.S. It's my birthday Wednesday! Yay!**


	15. Journal or Book

**Okay, I'm going to start doing some words off of the 100 word challenge by Cannabalistic Skittles. I don't think I'm gonna do all of them, though, because you now my 'takes-too-long-to-update" thing. Anyways...this one's for book, or journal, if that's on there...**

**Not really my favorite chapter, it's okay, but...**

**Plagarism People: You stole this! We're gonna eat you!!!**

**Me: NO! IT'S NOT ME! YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON! TAKE 'who cares what my name is!' INSTEAD! (sorry, 'who cares what my name is', you're my human shield...)**

**Plagarism People: Ok, fine...just do a disclaimer, or we'll eat you both.**

**Me: Ok, ok!**

**Discliamer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm, or the One Hundred Word Challange, blah, blah, blah.**

**Mom: Hey! don't be disrespectful!**

**Me: Hey! Where did you come from!!!! AHHHH!**

**Plagarism People: Ok, this is weird. Let's go get some ice cream! *All run to Cold Stone***

**Me: Huh, and they thought I was weird...**

**Cool Disclaimer, huh? I thought I did pretty good!**

***Mentally smacks forehead* Oh, yeah!**

**Other Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Stone either. I wish I did, though. I LOVE ice cream...**

**Ok, enough rambling! Here's the chapter:**

* * *

Daphne loved her journal. She could write whatever she felt like in it, and as often as she wanted. Sabrina barely wrote in hers, but Daphne did all the time. The minute Granny Relda got her the thing, she wrote. She wrote about everything, and never missed one detail. That was probably why she was already almost finished with her seventh volume. She had lots of stuff to write about, too.

-She wrote about cases. Every new clue they had found, who committed the crime, how they had solved it. She loved being a fairytale detective, and loved even more to write about it.

-Sabrina. She wrote about her almost every entry. She loved her tough, stubborn older sister, and admitted to writing almost every day about her and Puck. She couldn't help it; those two were destined to be together.

-Red. She was Daphne's best friend, even if she could be a little shy sometimes. She constantly wrote about ways she could try to make Red happier, or at least less shy.

-Snow White. Even though she was gone, somewhere in the mountains with Mr. Clay and Prince Charming, she loved writing about probably one of the coolest princesses she'd ever met.

-Uncle Jake, particularly with Briar. She wrote about how happy he was when she was around, and wrote about her hopes of one day being their flower girl. She wrote about how nice Briar was, and how she couldn't wait for her to be her aunt.

-She wrote about Granny Relda, too. How glad she was that she had a Granny that loved her and cared for her like her parents did. She loved the woman's food, even though her sister absolutely despised it. She didn't see anything wrong with it, but maybe that was just her…

Mostly, she wrote about her parents. How she could wake them up, how things were before they were kidnapped, and much more. Her sister thought that Daphne loved everything about this new, crazy life, but she missed her parents just as much, if not more, than Sabrina did. She almost felt jealous that her sister had known them more than she did. She knew that was wrong, of course Sabrina would know them longer; she was older! Still, though, only knowing them six years, and then they've been gone or asleep for another 2, she wanted them back. She didn't want everything to change, (she certainly didn't want to go back home), she just wanted them to be there for her. When she solved her first case, they didn't do anything; they couldn't, they were asleep. As much as she wanted for them to congratulate her, hug her; say that they were proud of her, they couldn't. It's not like Granny Relda and Sabrina weren't proud of her, but it just wasn't the same. She often dreamed about waking them up, and wrote about her dreams. It made her happy to know that in her mind, and on paper, they were awake, and they were with her.

So you see, that's everything she wrote about, every day. No wonder she had seven different books!

* * *

**Once again, not one of my favorites, but it's a chapter. I have another one I'm gonna post right after i finish writing this note down here...**

**Random Mob: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Ok, ok! Sheesh!**

**I love Monty Python, (which I DON'T own, either).**

**Anyways, review, review, and review some more when you have the time, ok?**

**Luv 'Ya!**

**~Coolicious101**


	16. Snow

**I love this chapter waaaay more than the last one. It was much funner to write, too!**

**This one is for 'Snow' (duh!)**

**I already did a really long disclaimer that last chapter, so I'm gonna guess that you already know...k?**

**Here's the fun chapter:**

* * *

Though Sabrina hated the rain, she loved the snow. Of course it was cold, but that didn't take away the joy. She liked how it looked. Everything dusted with white, so clean and pure. She loved playing in it, chucking snowballs at innocent people. It made the world just a little brighter, happier for Sabrina. Today happened to be one of those happy days when it snowed in Ferryport Landing. She looked out her window and smiled, something she rarely did these days. Daphne noticed her sister's happiness, and smiled, too. Since Sabrina wasn't happy often, the rare times she was just lifted up your spirits. Sabrina, ever so giddy, pranced- yes pranced- down the stairs, and pressed her face to the big glass window in the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" asked Puck.

"Oh, nothing," She replied in a happy way.

This almost freaked Puck out. For it barely snowed in Ferryport Landing, and he'd never seen Sabrina the last time it did. He obviously didn't know the effects it had on the girl, but, as long as she was happy, he was. Sabrina, who **never** smiled, had a grin on her face that lit up the room around her. To Puck, her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. But, being Puck, of course he wouldn't say that to her face. For now, he just watched her look outside dreamily, and sat down to eat breakfast. Just then, Granny Relda walked into the room.

"Don't you just love the snow, _lieblings_?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina breathed, her face pressed against the glass.

"Wanna go out?" Puck asked, smiling. He knew he could totally beat her in a snowball fight.

Sabrina looked confused for a second, and then it dawned on her.

_Oh!_ She thought._ He means outside!_

"Sure," she answered, and the two got their jackets on and headed into the cold. As soon as Sabrina stepped outside, she was hit in the face with something cold and wet, yet hard at the same time. She wiped the snow off her face, realizing what had just happened, and smiled. Quickly, she grabbed some snow, not even bothering to put it in ball form, and chucked it at Puck as fast as she could. He didn't see it coming, and the snow hit him squarely in the face. He wiped it off and playfully glared at Sabrina.

"Oh, it's on now," He said, grinning evilly. Sabrina thought he looked so cute grinning like that, but, being Sabrina, of course she wouldn't say that to his face.

"Bring it," She said, and the snowballs went flying. Puck and Sabrina pelted snowballs at each other for quite some time, and, eventually, they both fell to the floor, exhausted and frozen to the bone. Unfortunately, this action only _poof!_ed up snow, spraying them both in the faces. They laughed, and lay there, feeling the snow, and, though they'd never admit it, just enjoying lying next to the one they loved. Sabrina closed her eyes smiling.

_Another reason to love snow._**Aww! Kinda sweet, huh? I certainly liked it! I'm big on updates today, huh? I think that deserves a review...don't you? So review. Pleeeeaaasse?**

* * *

**Peace Out!**

**~Coolicious101**


	17. Imagine

**This one is yet ANOTHER 100 word challenge. Can you tell I'm enjoying myself??**

**Hey! I didn't leave you all hanging for months this time! Improvement, huh? Come on, you know you're proud of me. You can show your proudness with a review, but I'll pester you about that later...**

**Hey, guess what!!! I READ SISTERS GRIMM 7! I, personally, thought it was one of the best ones yet! It had a typo, though, and one part was REALLY sad. Seriously, I was slightly depressed after reading it!**

**What stinks, though, is that the cliffy at the end is pretty big! Grr...now I have to pester people about Sisters Grimm 8!**

**Anyways, back to the story:**

**Disclaimer: For this disclaimer, I got one of the coolest Sisters Grimm characters to help me. Come on out here, Red!**

**Red: Coolicious101 does not own me, or anything else that has to do with Sisters Grimm. All she does own are the polka-dot pajama pants she is wearing right now.**

**Me: Thank you...wait...how do you know what I'm wearing?**

**Red:*chuckles nervously* lucky guess?**

**Me: I'll go with that!**

**Red: Whew!**

**Anyways, on with the chapter:**

* * *

Though you would probably never guess, Sabrina often liked to imagine. She did this a lot more, now that her parents had awoken. It had not been the happiest awakening, with Henry screaming at Granny Relda upon waking up. After an hour, Granny Relda had finally convinced her son to stay, at least for a month. Thought Henry didn't like this, he put up with it for the sake of Daphne, Sabrina, and Veronica, Sabrina's mother. He constantly grumbled to himself, and, much to her surprise, Sabrina would've thought that he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. So, she pretended.

She imagined that, upon awakening, her parents hugged her and kissed her and told she and Daphne how much they had missed them. She imagined her mother and father, telling her how proud they were of her for taking care of Daphne. She imagined her mother, helping her with the ever-so-impossible-to-apply makeup. She imagined Daphne, her sister not mad at her anymore. And, best of all, she imagined that her parents would still feel about each other the way they did two years ago. Of course, none of this happened.

Henry was so busy yelling, and Veronica was so busy trying to calm him down, that she never got the happy reunion she had hoped for. Her parents even didn't seem to notice she and Daphne when they woke up! Her mother was always to busy to help her with anything, let alone makeup. And, with Veronica being an Everafter lover, and Henry not being one, a lot of tension brewed between the two. Gone were the happy faces they always looked at each other with. They were replaced by scowls and sighs of frustration. This made Sabrina maddest. Why couldn't they keep it together, at least for Daphne's sake? Of course, the little girl they saw two years ago was long gone, and in her place was a still-happy, slightly more grown up little girl. Still, even with all of that, Sabrina could tell it made her sister as sad as she that her parents no longer shared the love they had before.

But tonight, Sabrina thought, it was all going to disappear. She was going to leave, live by herself. That way, she could imagine all she wanted, and no one would be there to stop her. Right? She got her things, and, without making a sound, darted down the steps and out the front door.

She wandered around aimlessly, feeling stupid. She thought she had known Ferryport Landing, but it was much bigger than she thought. In the dead of night, Sabrina sat in the dark, cold and alone, and wondered if imagining was really a good thing.

* * *

**Kind of sad, but it has a point. It's also pretty short. I'll try to get another one up by this weekend, but I won't make any promises. I never keep those. I don't keep secrets, either, but that's a whole new subject... **

**Do you want me to continue with some of the 100 word challenge things, or start making up my own random chapters not set to any theme? Or should I just ditch the story all together? Tell me which of the three you choose.**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**~Coolicious101**

**P.S. Hey. Sorry, I forgot to do this. REVIEW!!!!! There, I'm done now.**


	18. Chapstick

**Hi, it's me again. (Darn it!)**

**I've come with a new chapter! (Yay!)**

**If any of you read the reviews regularly, like I do, you would know that a recent one by 'who cares what my name is!' (my human shield) said that I should do a really random word, like word 76! What is word 76?**

**Chapstick!**

**Wow, that is random!**

**So, this is 'chapstick' for the 100 word challenge.**

**Disclaimer: For this disclaimer, I got someone else to help me. Give it up for my dog, Honey!**

**Honey: Bark, bark, bark, woof, woof, woof. Arf!**

**Me: For those of you that _don't_ speak dog, that means the following:**

**Coolicious101 does not own The Sisters Grimm or Michael Buckley. I'm hungry!**

**Now that that's over with, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Puck looked around the living room in Granny Relda's house. He didn't really know why he was doing so, he was just really, really bored. (**A/N: I used 'really' three times in that sentence…cool!**) Suddenly, his eyes stopped in this weird cylinder thingy. He had absolutely no idea what it was, so he picked it up. Examining it more carefully, he saw that you could twist the bottom part, but he really didn't know what that did to it. He started twisting until it was getting harder to twist, so he stopped. He, once again, examined the cylinder, wondering what that did to it. He couldn't find any change, so he went back to looking for anything else he could do to the tube. He found that, at the top, you could pull part of it off, like a lid. When he pulled the cap off, there was this mushy stuff smeared inside the cap, and the mushy stuff was on the bottom part, too. _What is this?_ He wondered. _Some kind of food in a tube?_ Thinking about food made him hungry, so he tried licking the mushy stuff.

Thinking about food made him hungry, so he tried licking the mushy stuff.

_Hey,_ He thought. _It tastes like strawberries!_ Wanting more, he began licking the stuff again.

_If it tastes so licking, why can't I eat it?_ He thought. He couldn't find an answer to that, so he took a bite off the top of the mushy stuff. It tasted a little strange, but he could still taste the strawberries, so he kept eating. It wasn't long before Sabrina walked into the room, and stared him, trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing with my chapstick?" She asked, and started to laugh.

"What?" Puck asked, taking another bite. What was so wrong with eating it?

"You seriously don't know what that is?" Sabrina asked, laughing harder.

"Of course I do!" Puck said. "It's food!" By this time, tears were in Sabrina's eyes, ready to stream down her face.

"WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?" He shouted at her. Her laughs eventually became giggles, and she was able to talk again.

"Chapstick isn't something you eat, stinkpot. It's made of wax with flavoring put in." She said.

_Crap, _Puck thought. _She's never going to let me live this down, is she?_

"Why would you put flavoring on something you couldn't eat?" Puck asked, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"You put it on your lips to make them smell nice," She said.

"Well, that's stupid!" He said, hoping that, later, she would forget about this. At that moment, Daphne came into the room, with Red following.

"What does Puck have all over his face?" She asked.

"He ate chapstick!" Sabrina said, starting to laugh again. Daphne joined her, and soon even Red started to laugh.

"That is so gross!" Daphne said. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"He had no idea what it was!" Sabrina said. "He thought it was food in a tube!" By now, Granny Relda and Jake came in, wondering why the three girls were laughing so hard. When they found out, they started to chuckle as well.

"_Liebling_, you shouldn't go off eating things when you don't know what they are." Granny said between chuckles.

"Yeah, not everything is food, you know." Jake added, and resumed chuckling.

"I DIDN'T KNOW, OKAY?" Puck said, his face red with anger and embarrassment. With that he got off of the couch, pushed past his laughing family, and stormed off to his room.

They never did let him live that one down. For Christmas that year, he got about eight tubes of chapstick, with notes that said "Enjoy" on them. From that day on, he decided that, when he was bored, to never look for something to do around the house ever again.

* * *

**Well, that was kinda strange...**

**Hey, guess what? Whenever I make this sign: ^ on Microsoft word, it automatically types in Puck! Cool, huh?**

**Have a nice day, and, remember (something I always forget to do) REVIEW!**

**Luv 'Ya!**

**~Coolicious101**


	19. A Girl Thing NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS!

**Hey, y'all!**

**Anyways, continuing w/ da 100 word challange thingy, 'who cares what my name is!' said the random word of the day/week would be word 56. Sadly, that word is 'A girl thing'.**

**After many long minutes of pondering over what to write about this, I gave up and started to watch TV. That's whe the commercial in this chapter came on. (Yes, it is an actual commercial. Search 'sketchers hy-tops commercial' on YouTube if you don't believe me!)**

**"Eureka!" I shouted (managing to scare some of my family members) "I know what I'll do!"**

**And this chapter was born!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sketchers company, The Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley, or a million bucks (though I really wish I owned the last one). If anything else pops up, I'll put in that I don't own that somewhere in the chapter.**

**Well, enough of this! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

The four youngest (well, youngest looking), Grimms were squeezed on the couch, watching TV. Sure, Daphne was always mad at Sabrina, Sabrina was always mad at Puck, and Red was always somewhere else, but, you can be sure, when _World's Dumbest Daredevils_ (**A/N: Which I don't own, either. I just LOVE that show! It's so funny to see people you don't know get hurt!**), came on, the four of them would put aside their differences and watch like one big, happy family. For example, Sabrina despised, feared (and maybe loved), Puck and Red, but she didn't complain that the two of them were squeezed so close next to her that she could hardly breathe, and she had a big smile on her face. It warmed Granny Relda's heart to see all of her _lieblings_ get together so well.

Anyways, the number one dumbest daredevil was just about to come on, when the show went to a commercial break (**A/N: Don't you hate that?**). The children groaned, and slumped back into the couch, (which was very hard to do, seeing as they barely fit.). All of the sudden, a commercial came on. It played the following:

_(Setting: A school._

_Characters: Hydee, a random boy, and other school kids.)_

_Strange singsong voice: Hydee's got new Hy-tops!_

_Announcer: Hydee is the girl that knows what's cool in school._

_Random school kids: (whispering) What's she wearing today? Those are SO cute!_

_Strange singsong voice: They're fresh! They're cool! Hydee's got new Hy-tops!_

_Announcer: New Hy-tops from Sketchers._

_Strange singsong voice: Na-na-na-NA-na-na!_

_(At this point, the random boy sticks out his tongue at Hydee.)_

_Hydee: You just don't get it. It's a girl thing!_

_(She snaps her fingers, and the boy turns into a frog.)_

_Strange singsong voice: Hydee's got new Hy-tops!_

_Announcer: Hy-tops! From Sketchers!_

_(The commercial ends)_

"Well, that was disturbing!" Puck said.

"I hate commercials like that," Sabrina said, turning to him. "There really are no 'girl things' In this world.

"Yes there are!" Daphne said, leaning in past Puck so she could see her sister. "There are tons of them!"

"Not really," Red added, leaning in to see Daphne "Most things considered 'girl things' can be just as much 'guy things', if you think about it."

(**A/N: Just to let you know, if you're facing the couch, from left to right, it's Red, Sabrina, Puck, then Daphne.**)

"Oh, yeah?" Puck said. "What about makeup?"

"Tons of male models wear it when they take pictures for magazines," Sabrina piped in.

"What about perfume?" Said Daphne.

"Guys wear _that_ all the time," Red said. "They just call it 'cologne' to make it more manly."

"Roses?" Puck asked.

"On movies where people go to prom, guys put roses on their shirts," Sabrina said.

"Hannah Montana?" Daphne asked. (**A/N: I don't own her, either. Duh!**) Red smiled, and Puck's face turned white.

"I heard Puck singing 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus in the bathroom!" Red blurted out.

Sabrina burst out laughing, and Puck turned red, out of embarrassment or anger, no one was sure.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Puck said, trying to be heard over Sabrina's laughter.

"My parents promised they'd still be there when I got back from Grandma's, and look what happened there," She replied.

"What about puppies?" Daphne said when everyone had calmed down.

"Nope," Sabrina said, and took a big breath. "In 7 months or so, those puppies turn into dogs, which are man's best friend, as they say,"

"Hmm," Daphne said, and continued to think of supposed 'girl things'

* * *

The four of them went on like this for around two hours, Puck and Daphne thinking of 'girl things', and Sabrina and Red finding ways to counteract them to become 'guy things'. After awhile, Puck and Daphne gave up. The four of them decided that there were no 'girl things' in this world, and That they would hate Hy-Tops as long as they would live.

"Why?" Granny asked when Daphne told her this. "Why do you hate Hy-Tops?"

"Well," Daphne said. "If the commercial had never come on in the first place, and we'd never started the conversation."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Granny asked.

"Because!" Daphne whined. "We never got to see the number one dumbest daredevil!"

* * *

**So there it was. Did you like it? Sorry about the whole 'Puck singing Hannah Montana' thing, I just got that mental image in my head and couldn't get it out! Hi-lar-i-ous! Anyways, if you like it, review. If you don't, WHY'D YOU READ UP TO THIS CHAPTER, HUH?**

**Peace Out!**

**~Coolicious101**


	20. Tattoo

**Hiya!**

**Alright, this may be a long authors note, but don't skip over it.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TAHNK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Do you know why I said that? This is my 20th chapter, and I've reached**

**101 Reviews!!!!**

**You guys are the bestest reviewers a girl could ask for. *starts to cry* I promised myself I wouldn't do this!!!!**

**Anyways, congratulations to the reviewer that brought me to triple digits...**

**grimmgirl!!!!**

**Sorry, there's no prize or anything, (oops!) The only thing I can give you is my 'Thank You's!**

**People: What kind of prize is that?**

**Me: My kind, so shut up!**

**Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Woman with very official voice: Coolicious101 does not own anything that has to do with the Sisters Grimm, except for the 7 books that she bought.**

**Me: Hey, I was gonna do this one! You ruined it! *tackles woman***

**Woman (still in that annoying, emotionless, official tone): Get off of me! And my tone is not annoying!**

**Me: Yes it is...**

**(woman runs off crying)**

**Well, since someone had to RUIN the disclaimer (*cough*woman with very official voice*cough*) I guess I have nothing to do!**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Granny Relda looked at her four _lieblings_, and was saddened. Sitting on the couch, watching people get hurt on TV, and being so lively while they did it. Huge smiles lit up their young faces, and they started to laugh. Their laughter rang through the house like a chorus of bells. It would be a beautiful sound, if it didn't threaten to bread your eardrums, first.

Oh, how she wished to be young again. Sure, it was great being the children's Granny, but it was nothing like the thrill of her youth. She turned to the mirror (**A/N: I don't know which room she's in, but it's a room with a mirror, ok?**), removing her big hat. She looked at her hair. Any of the traces of the fire-engine red hair she used to have were gone. They disappeared when Puck moved in, she thought with a small laugh. It was tough keeping the boy from yelling every time something didn't go his way, (which seemed to be happening a lot more with Sabrina).

She looked at her face. It was lined with wrinkles, from stress and old age. She would do anything to be, or at least feel young again!

She looked at the TV that the kids had turned away from, arguing over something strange, when a commercial came on:

_(Setting: Old Lady's House _(**A/N: Not Granny Relda, another random old lady**)_ then tattoo parlor.)_

_(Characters: The Old lady, Bob the tattoo man)_

(**A/N: Note: This is a commercial of my invention, so don't try to find ****this**** on YouTube**)

_Old Lady: I want to be young! (breaks into a coughing fit)_

_(Big guy with tattoos 'poof!'s into the scene)_

_BGWT: Hi! I'm Bob the tattoo man. Did someone say they wanted to feel younger?_

_Old Lady: That would be me, kind sir._

_Bob (who is BGWT): Then head to Bob's Tattoo Parlor! We'll make you feel younger than you ever have been!_

_Old Lady: But how do we get there?_

_Bob: No problem!_

_(Bob 'poof!'s them into a badly styled tattoo parlor.)_

_Bob: Let me show you into this room, ma'am_

_(Bob takes old Lady into room. Three seconds later, a model (that's supposed to be the old lady) comes out)_

_Old Lady (in model form): Why, I feel younger then I ever have!_

_Bob: That's the magic of the tattoo parlor. Now show us your tattoo!_

_(Old lady (in model form) lifts up her pant leg, revealing a small tattoo of a butterfly on her ankle.)_

_Bob: Now that's what I call 'cool'!_

_(Old lady (in model form) gives camera a thumbs up and winks at it.)_

Granny Relda wrote down the address and phone number, and grabbed the car keys. Sure, she wasn't allowed to drive, but, as long as no one saw her, she'd be ok!

"I'm going out!" She called. The children, laughing as hard as they were (well, all except for Puck), didn't notice her.

She got into the car as fast as she could, tied the rope for her seat belt, and hurried off.

She realized that leaving the kids alone in Ferryport Landing probably wasn't the safest idea, but Uncle Jake was there, so they'd be fine. She hoped.

She reached the tattoo parlor, and went in. Sure enough, it was as badly styled as the commercial.

"I've come to get a tattoo," Granny Relda declared, stepping into the parlor.

"That's great," Someone said, and someone else just coughed.

Granny Relda walked up to the girl at the front desk. She couldn't be older than 18, and looked very bored.

"What are your tattoo selections?" Granny Relda asked.

"They're, like, in the book over there. Gosh!" She said, and went back to doing her nails. Rolling her eyes, Granny Relda made her way to the selection book. She flipped until she found the one from the commercial.

_If I want to turn out like her_ Granny thought _I should get the exact same tattoo._

She brought the book over to the girl.

"I want this one," Granny Relda said, pointing to the butterfly.

"Like, someone get over here! Somebody needs something, and I'm too busy to do it!" She exclaimed.

A big guy, with tattoos, walked up to the girl. _He's Bob, the tattoo artist!_ Granny Relda thought.

"Jamishmika, that's no way to talk when a customer is here," He scolded her.

"Daddy! Don't call me that! It's Jammy!" The girl squealed, and ran into the bathroom, crying.

Bob rolled his eyes. "Kids," he muttered. He turned to Granny Relda. "What can I do for you?"

"This," Granny said, pointing once again to the butterfly.

"Sure," He said, and led Granny Relda into one of the tattoo rooms.

* * *

Granny Relda drove home, confident, but sore. She could barely push the gas pedal down without wincing.

When she got back home, the kids were still talking about whatever, but, thankfully, it looked like the argument was coming to a close. She went to the kitchen and started to cook just as Daphne came in.

"We finally came to an agreement," Daphne said. "There are no girl things in the world, and we hate Hy-tops."

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you hate Hy-Tops?"

"Because!" Daphne whined. "We never got to see the number one dumbest daredevil!" She finished, and walked off.

_Whatever that means._ Granny Relda thought, and paused. If she was so young and cool, now, why wouldn't she know what Daphne meant!

_Stupid advertising!_ She said, stamping her good foot on the ground, and saying some extracolorful words.

* * *

"Looks like the Old Lady's found another roach in the sink," Puck commented, hearing Granny's colorful language.

"Yep," Sabrina said, and they continued playing cards.

* * *

**Strange, isn't it? When you think of 'tattoo', you always think of Sabrina, Puck, or maybe even Daphne! Oh, well...**

**Wasn't Jamishmika annoying? I had to make up a name I knew no one would have, so it wouldn't be offensive. I think it worked out pretty nicely!**

**Well, I'm so proud of you guys, that you don't even have to review, ok? (except for 'who cares what my name is!' with the word of the day/week)**

**Thanks again!**

**Luv 'Ya (No matter what your friends say about you ;)),**

**~Coolicious101**


	21. The Last Straw

**Ok, for starters, let me say how SORRY I am….**

**I know I haven't updated since April, and it's now July, but I'm trying REALLY hard now.**

**So until school starts (August 13, for me) I will be updating as frequently as I can, to hopefully make up for lost time.**

**Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm, The is not of my owning. Sad, ain't it?**

**Without any further ado (though I don't know what 'ado' is) here is 'The Last Straw'**

**(This is sometime during 'Once Upon a Crime'. Don't be mad at me. I do not feel sorry or bad for anything this person has done, and do not agree with mostly anything in this chapter)

* * *

**

Moth looked out her window, saddened and angry. Her betrothed's cocoon was still banging harshly against its cage, trying to get to that stupid human. It was obvious, even in unconsciousness, that he was attracted to her. But why? What does that _stupid_ human have that she didn't? She was hopelessly in love with his majesty, which was already up-one for her. Besides that, she was smart, beautiful, and nice to fairies of all kind! She would make a lovely princess.

That _human_, however, was a different story. For one, she didn't even seem to _like _Puck. She was mean, sarcastic, unwilling, and even her sister didn't like her.

From what she heard, Puck hadn't given her an easy time. Moth laughed, maybe a little too loudly.

_Serve's her right!_ She thought. _His majesty probably had to pull all those trick just to keep her away from him. _She knew that, even though he left Faerie to be rid of her, that somewhere deep inside, Puck loved her as much as she loved him. Or, at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She knew that she hadn't been the best of people in the years in the past, but his majesty's leaving was just too much for her. It was a horrible thing for Oberon to do. It was a good thing he was dead! When Puck emerges from his healing vessel, he will need someone to comfort his broken soul. She would be there, and that _human_ wouldn't. Cobweb was to 'blame', and he was dead. She would've looked like a hero for avenging Oberon's death, and no one would know of her crime. It would've been perfect.

Of course, the human had to ruin everything. Moth should've known she would. Her whole '_you don't come back if you care_' thing made everyone second guess themselves, and no longer was cobweb to blame. They would soon be leaving to go to talk to that fool Scrooge again, asking Cobweb for any clues. Though he knew as much as the useless Grimms, this would complicate things. They would still be here, searching for the killer, until they finally come up with another horrible assumption. Maybe they might even discover the truth…

They wouldn't dare! Who could expect the future queen of Faerie of murder? She was just a little fairy, after all. Surely she couldn't have done as terrible as that. Of course, she would deny. She would shake her head, in shock, demanding that they stop making these ridiculous accusations. They wouldn't have any proof. Would they? Could they? She thought that her plan was executed perfectly. She went over the scene numerous times in her head, seeing if anywhere she could have slipped up, left evidence. The only thing she could've thought of is that one of bozos sitting next to her would've seen her.

_But of course,_ She thought, as she had numerous times. _Who would take the word of someone like _them_ compared to me!_

She knew that only the Grimms would. That could've been a problem all its own, because of Mustardseed. He had never liked Moth, and would probably do anything to prove her not perfect (which she totally was). Plus, he was in alliance with those Grimms, and was probably stupid, or smart, enough to believe anything they would say. And of course, Titania would have to believe her only conscious family member, which would put Moth as a serious disadvantage. Though she would probably queen by that time, having two members of the royal family against her would be quite bad. She could easily overrule them, but what would Puck say. Would he believe the Grimms, or his queen. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she knew what the answer would be. The king himself, on their side. What would she do.

She looked into the mirror, and saw the worry lines crease her otherwise perfect (**A/N: Pffft. No.)** face. All this worry over what hasn't even happened yet! Another thing that _Grimm_ could do to her. Damage her beauty.

She would not have it. That was the last straw. The girl could hate her kind, be Puck's protector, and even go as far to accuse her of murder! But when you messed with her beauty, though, that's when you pay.

She could see the answer, now. Clear in her head. The only way to solve her problems, was to kill the girl. But how? Everything would leave evidence. Except…

The elixir! Sabrina would have to drink in toast to Puck's well-being! She could use the same poison she concocted into Oberon's drink! Then it would be perfect! Just in case, she'd better make enough for the whole family, and maybe Puck's, too. She would have him all to herself, and nothing would be able to stop them.

She approached the girl, gritting her teeth. "Puck could emerge at any moment from his vessel. As his protector, it is customary for you to perform a sacred task."

"What kind of task?" She asked. How stupid that she not know even the simplest of Faerie rituals. What has she been learning?

"You must toast the emerging king with a special elixir. It is quite an honor." Moth said, trying to be nice, to it felt as if she was explaining the alphabet to an adult.

"I really can't," The girl argued. She was making things quite difficult. "We're leaving any minute. Can it wait?"

Hmm. What to make her stay? Of course! "I also thought you would like some time alone with Puck. He's the King of Faerie now. I the kingdom is to be rebuilt, he will have a great deal of responsibility. He'll have to stay in the city."

The girl thought for a while, probably debating if it was worth it, when her Grandmother cut in.

"I think we have a few minutes," She said.

"OK," the girl said. "I'll do it.

Moth, overjoyed, lead Sabrina down the hallway, into the room. Now everything would be perfect. She would be gone, and Puck would be hers…

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? It was a little drabble-y for my taste, but I think it turned out pretty good. What about you? I hope to put up another chapter sometime today, but may not get it up 'till tomorrow. Review, please. Let me know if you're still reading. In other news, I'm taking a break from the 100-word challenge. Once again:**

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSPORRYSORRYSORRYSOR**

**Yours to the Truliest,**

**~Coolicious101  
**


	22. The Dangers of Hockey

**Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I went to a half birthday/potty training party (I know, weird, right?) Anywhoo...here's a disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Ah, The Sisters Grimm. What a lovely thing. Since I don't own any lovely things, The Sisters Grimm isn't mine.**

* * *

Ferryport Landing was in the middle of another ridiculously cold winter. In one especially cold night, the lake **(A/N: I don't know if there is a lake by their house, but just go with it!)** froze over. Overjoyed, Daphne dragged Sabrina to Mirror's room **(A/N: This is if Mirror was never the master, so it's almost AU) **and barged in.

"WHO DARES INVADE MY SANCTUARY?" Bellowed Mirror.

"Chill, Mirror. Its only us!" Sabrina cried. Though she was used to it, she still didn't like the flames.

"Oh. Hey Starfish, what'cha need?"

Daphne answered for her, as Sabrina didn't know what they were doing. "We need," She leaned forward and whispered a list into Mirror's ear. He nodded, and whisked away into a room.

Mirror returned shortly with a small bag.

"Here you go," He said, and smiled. "Have fun!"

"Whippeee!" Daphne cried, and pulled Sabrina to the front of the house, where the coat rack **(A/N: I don't know if they have a coat rack, either. They do now! :D)** was.

"Get you coat, and skates," Daphne said. Sabrina, not wanting to upset her sister yet again, did as she was told. Daphne left, muttering how she had to get something. By the time she got on her snow gear, Daphne, Little Red Riding Hood in tow, walked into the room. With skates in had, the three girls set off.

Upon arriving at the frozen lake, Daphne quickly went to work. As Sabrina got her skates on, Daphne pulled things out of the bag Mirror gave her.

First, she pulled out a folded up net. When the net was unfolded, Sabrina realized it was a goal. Daphne did this again with another net. She then pulled out three Hockey sticks, and finally, a puck. Sabrina smiled. It had been quite a long time since she, or Daphne for that matter, had played hockey. No wonder she was so eager.

"Do you know how to play?" Daphne asked Red. She nodded.

"I think I'll just referee, instead, though," Red went on. "After all, there is three of us, and I've never refereed before!" She smiled, something Red rarely did.

Daphne, the smile still plastered on her face, handed a hockey stick to Sabrina, and grabbed one for herself.

"One," Said Red. "Two. Thr-"

"What are you doing?" Came a voice, interrupting the start of the game. Sabrina turned to find none other than Puck, a 4,000-and-something year-old fairy that also lived with them. He was in snow gear and skates, so he clearly was not leaving soon.

"We're playing, hockey, if you can't tell," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

Puck tilted his head curiously. "What's that?" He asked.

Sabrina scoffed. "You don't know what hockey is?"

Puck shook his head.

Sighing, Sabrina put down her hockey stick. Though she really wanted to start the game, she figured that Puck would probably be quieter if he knew what they were doing.

"Hockey is played by trying to use these sticks," She pointed to the stick that Daphne was still holding, "To hit this puck," She motioned to the black hockey puck that Red was still holding. "into one of those goals," She said, motioning to the goals. "To get a point. Whoever has the most points when the game is over, wins." **(A/N: Forgive me if I messed up somewhere. I don't really know much about Hockey.)**

"Wait a second," Puck said, smirking. "That thing," he said, pointing to the object in Red's hands. "Is called a what?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, again. "Yes, its called a puck. Don't get all big headed about it," She said.

Still smirking, Puck went on. "I am quite honored that you would name such a thing after me, but-"

Sabrina interrupted. "Someone else named it. Not me." She said. "Don't flatter yourself.

Puck turned to Daphne, "You got any more of those sticks, marshmallow?"

Daphne, ecstatic that Puck was going to join them, reached into the bag, and pulled out another stick. He twirled it around like a sword, and smacked Sabrina in the back of the head with it. Not hard enough to hurt, but certainly hard enough to annoy. Sabrina, though, was trying not to be so temperamental, and simply turned to him and said. "Hit the puck, not me," as if trying to talk to a three year-old. It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes.

"But there are only three of you," Red put in.

Daphne turned to her, smiling. "Now you can play!"

"But who's going to referee?" She asked."

"Who needs one?" Puck replied. The boy had a point. They were probably aware enough to know foul play when they saw it. Red nodded, glad she got to play, and got her stick.

"Its me and Red against you two, alright?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina, who was trying to keep hold of her temper, did not want to be on the same team as Puck. She quickly searched her brain for an excuse.

"But shouldn't it be evened out, an older and a younger on each team. Its not fair if two olders and on one team, is it?" Sabrina tried.

Daphne shook her head, clearly not worried by this. "I think we'll be able to manage, don't you?" She asked Red. The girl nodded.

"But-"

"Face it, ugly. You're stuck with me." Puck said. "Besides, what's so wrong with me?" He asked, smiling a little too innocently.

"You don't want me to answer that," She said, getting into position.

Red, who was still holding the puck **(the hockey one, of course!)**, counted up.

"One!" She shouted. "Two!" She dropped the puck. "Three!"

Both teams went after it, but Daphne eventually broke away with it, and headed toward the goal.

Puck, turning on his skates, raced after the little girl, stealing the puck in the process. Turning again, he smacked the puck with such force that the puck flew into the goal.

"Haha!" Puck said. "I like this game!"

Red got the puck, and the four of them were in position once more.

"One, two, three!" She said, and the puck was dropped again

Thinking on her feet, Sabrina snatched the puck, and headed for the goal. She passed it to Puck, but Red got hold of it. She quickly passed it to Daphne, and the two scored.

"Seems like we're evenly matched, after all," Said Daphne, handing Red the puck. The four of them got into position.

* * *

About an hour later, the score was 25-24, Puck and Sabrina in the lead. **(A/N: They only reason that they have so many points is that there are only 4 of them.)** When the Puck was dropped, everyone scrambled to get it, and somewhere in all of this, Sabrina was pushed out. She fell, and landed on her butt with a sickening _crack!_ A sound that you never want to hear when you're on ice.

Though she knew what she was supposed to do, she could not move. She couldn't yell "help!" or "get off the ice!" She could only breathe, and look at the crack that was growing bigger and bigger right by her legs. Finally, she managed to croak out a word. "Ice,"

The other three were still battling fiercely over the puck. Daphne, who was the only one who heard her, turned to see her sister, lying on the ice.

"Sabrina?" she asked, and the ice broke.

* * *

**Oh, no! What will happen? Part two will be up either later today or tomorrow. Review!**

**The author of your favorite story (you know it's true!),**

**~Coolicious101**


	23. Hockey part 2

**Hey, I'm back. I could give you a long excuse for why I couldn't write this chapter, but I thought It'd be easier to get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm. I do own me, my life, and Even Smith and the Lake-Man. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.  
**

* * *

The clothes that she was wearing only seconds before turned into heavy weights, pulling Sabrina down. The water was pushing the air out of her lungs, and she struggled helplessly. Then, suddenly, she wasn't sinking to her death. She was being pulled out by a force equal to the one pulling her in. She felt as if a battle was going on between the forces, threatening to rip her in half. She still couldn't breathe, and hoped that either one or the other would give up. Eventually, one of the forces won, she couldn't tell which, but soon found out, as she was able to breathe again.

She gasped and choked for air forcing it into her burning lungs.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Said a voice, probably Daphne.

Though she couldn't speak just yet, she nodded at the girl.

After another minute or so of coughing, she was able to sit up, and tried to find out really what had happened. She knew, now, that she had fallen into the lake, and was pulled out by someone. Looking around, though, she could see no one that was wet. She wasn't even wet! Puzzled, she turned to Daphne.

"What happened?" She croaked, still not fully able to talk.

"Well, you went under, and the ice froze over where you fell. We were all shocked, because the ice made it look like nothing had happened. Then, all of the sudden, you had reappeared on the surface, coughing and sputtering. We're still not sure what exactly had happened." She replied, looking curiously at the ice.

Sabrina looked at where she had fallen. Sure enough, the ice was perfectly solid. Sabrina knocked on the ice, to see if it was solid. She didn't get the reaction she expected.

The ice started to crack again, but looking at it, the cracks almost took on the look of a mouth. Sabrina, knowing what to do now, scooted away from the lake, still staring at it. The lake then cracked out two eyes, and was looking directly at her.

"Who's there?" it said. "What do you want?"

Sabrina's eyes were as big as golf balls. Daphne bit down on her palm. Red shrieked, and hid behind a convenient rock by the lake. Puck, however, looked boredly at the lake-person. Thing. Kind of. Whatever.

"Oh, be quiet, Barney," Puck said.

"You know this thing?" Daphne asked, taking her palm out of her mouth.

"Hey!" said the lake-person. Thing. Kind of. Whatever. "I am not a thing! I am the human-turned-lake from _The Legend of_ _Evan Smith and the Lake-Man_" **(A/N: In case you didn't know already, that's a fake story. I wrote it a while back, and it's really weird)**

"Why did you try to eat me?" Sabrina said. "What did I do to you?"

"Me? Eat you?" Asked Barney incredulously. "I would never eat a human like yourself!"

Puck laughed, and Sabrina glared at Barney the lake-person. Thing. Kind of. Whatever.

"I mean I don't eat humans," He said.

"Then what do you eat?" Daphne asked.

There was a long pause. "Umm…well, I don't really think you want to know that," He answered. **(A/N: In the story **_**'Evan Smith and…'**_** You find out what Barney eats. Its quite strange…)**

Daphne, her eyes wide, backed away.

"So then why was I swallowed whole and frozen in? And how'd I get out?" Sabrina asked, not scared by his mystery eating habit.

"When you fell, you landed on my nose. Usually I don't mind when people do recreational activities on me, but for some reason, you broke my nose when you fell, and fell straight into my face."

Though Sabrina knew she had done something of the sort, but hearing it grossed her out immensely.

"Obviously, I didn't really like this fact. Imagine someone swimming around inside _your_ nose. I'm a fast natural healer, so that's why the ice froze back over. Then something else fell into me, maybe it'd be better to say _through _me, and pulled you out." He explained.

"But nobody else was in the water." Daphne said. Or else we would've seen them come out."

"I didn't say _someone_, I said _something_" He said.

"What was it?" Asked Red, interested enough in the conversation to come out from behind the rock.

"If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't. Be more careful the next time you skate, okay?" and with that, the cracks that made Barney had disappeared, him along with it.

"So…that got us nowhere," Puck said. "How about we finish that game?" He reached for his hockey stick, but Daphne stopped him.

"Red and I forfeit, because I want to find out what happened," Daphne said. Puck frowned at first, but then, realizing what Daphne had said, he smiled.

"We won, ugly!" He cried, and skated circles around the lake.

Daphne rolled her eyes (something that made her seem very Sabrina-ish) and turned to Red and Sabrina.

"So are we going to figure this out, or what?" She said.

Red nodded, but Sabrina just shrugged nonchalantly. In truth, she didn't really want to know what happened, but figured she'd probably end up knowing anyways. Why not now?

"Alrighty, then!" Daphne said, and bit down on her palm (again) excitedly. There hadn't been much action since the Yahoo incident (**chapters 1-5 of this story)**, so Daphne was happy to finally be doing something. Sabrina smiled at her enthusiasm and went to work.

* * *

The three girls first looked around the pond, to see if anything was there. When they could find nothing of interest, Daphne packed up the stuff, and they headed home, Puck in tow.

They were now looking through the books, to see if there was anything about strange forces that save people.

"Did you see a glimpse of a water nymph?" Daphne asked, looking through a book.

"I don't think so, why?" Sabrina replied.

"It says here that, even though some water nymphs pull you lower to the ground, some reject you, and try to pull you back up. They can barely be seen in cold water, so that might've been what happened." **(I made up all that stuff. I don't really know the first thing about water nymphs)**

"But wouldn't Barney be able to tell if there were water nymphs swimming in his brain?" Puck asked.

"Good point," Said Daphne, and she went back to reading.

There was only the sound of turning pages.

BREAK!!!

"This is pointless!" Puck cried. "We've gone through every one of those books, and none of them have said anything helpful!"

"We've?" Sabrina asked. "You haven't done a single thing!"

"Yeah, but I've watched for about an hour, it's just as bad!" He retorted.

Truthfully, there really was nothing of interest in the books. Sabrina sighed. "Well, then, only one thing to do. Go back to the scene of the crime."

ANOTHER BREAK!

The four 'children' scanned the lake, searching for anything out of the ordinary. They searched for a good ten minutes until Daphne finally called out.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" They ran over to where she was standing, looking at the snow.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked. Daphne pointed down. In the snow, was an unnaturally large footprint. Or, should I say frog-print? **(Random crowd: BOO!)**

"Bella," Sabrina said, glaring at the print.

"Who?" Red asked. She had still been crazy at that point, and had no idea what they she was talking about. Sabrina opened her mouth to answer, but didn't need to. Appearing out of nowhere came Bella the frog-girl.

"Me!" She said, and turned into the ugly frog that she was.

"Yes!" Puck cried. "I finally get to see it!"

Daphne looked perplexed. "But how did you-"

"Silence, human!" Bella screamed. "The master gave me magic with powers you couldn't even imagine." She chuckled. "Thinking about it though, are your brains big enough to imagine?"

"She might be evil, but this girl's good." Puck said.

"Shut up, stinkpot, that was for you, too" Sabrina hissed at him.

"Oh," He replied, and glared at the frog girl.

"Anyways, enough small-talk," she said, smiling evilly. "let's play."

With that, Bella croaked loudly, and spit out a giant wad of frog-spitty stuff, **(what else am I to call it?)** narrowly missing Daphne's head. It did manage to hit the end of her hair, and burn it off.

"Acid spit? That is so not punk-rock." Daphne said, referring to her word she made up when they first faced Bella.

The three were so busy dodging the acid-spit, they didn't notice when Red slipped off towards the house. They did, however, notice her return, with Granny Relda, and a big bag.

"Have at you!" Granny shouted. With that, she opened the bag, and flung a million crystal-like objects at the frog.

Puck picked one up. "Salt?" Granny nodded.

Bella screamed, the salt was burning her skin, and she probably would've died, had she not transformed into a human again. The girl curled up into fetal position, and started rocking. "The burn…so…hot…snow…" She started rolling around in the snow. "Cold snow. I like snow."

In her confused state, Granny Relda managed to capture her in the empty salt bag, and whisk her off to jail. She and the four kids then went inside to drink some hot chocolate, and all was well.

* * *

**Don't you love happy endings. Couldn't really find a way to finish that one, so that's what i did. Salt actually does hurt frogs' feet, I just took it to the Xtreme. So I guess I kind of made her half-slug. Cool. Love it? Hate it? Review! Going to try to put the next chapter up, like now. **

~Coolicious


	24. Road Trip

**Yo, me again. Did'ya missss me? Last chapter I only got one review. ONE! So thank you to Lara D, you are a very nice person.**

**Disclaimer: The Sisters Grimm is not of my keeping. The world could never trust me with such power. :) Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!!**

**Okay, so...yeah...  
**

* * *

The old jalopy was a bad car to begin with, and the fly buzzing around didn't make things any better. The windows wouldn't roll donw, and Sabrina's father, Henry, refused to stop the car. Sabrina and Daphne, along with Henry and Veronica, were taking a small trip to New York, so that they could see what changed in their time away **(or asleep)**. Their newly-found baby brother had to stay home, for Veronica refused to let him in the car. Henry, excited, was driving quite fast, and Sabrina knew where he got it from. Her Granny Relda, who was also back home, was an extremely dangerous driver, and wasn't even aloud to anymore.

Thinking of Granny Relda make Sabrina think about everyone else back at home. Mr. Canis, or Mr. Clay now, Red, Uncle Jake, Aunt Briar (who had been resurrected), and even Puck. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a fly landing squarely on her nose. She swatted it away, annoyed.

Sabrina looked at her father, driving the car. "Dad, can we just-"

"Nope," He cut in. "We left late, and we want to get to The Arch Diner before it closes, don't we?" She couldn't argue with that. Arch's had great mozzarella sticks.

"But what about the fly?" Daphne complained, swatting it off of the book she was reading.

"Just squish it or something." He said. Daphne made a disgusted face, obviously not wanting to see bug guts. In truth, Sabrina really didn't want to, either.

"Oh, come on, girls," Veronica said. "It's only a bug."

"I don't really want to even thing about a bug after Granny's last meal," Sabrina said, shuddering.

"Are you kidding? Those mosquito taquitos were the best!" Daphne said, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Plug your nose, it usually helps." Henry said. Sabrina smiled. The worst of the war was over, and Sabrina was glad to be able to smile again. Everyone was. Oddly enough, the fly was buzzing, as it was laughing.

"That's strange," Sabrina thought. Her confused look soon turned into an annoyed one. "Wait a minute. Puck?"

The fly spun around, and turned into a thirteen year-old boy (well, in appearance). The boy had shaggy blond hair greenish-bluish eyes, and wore an old green hoodie. He plopped down on the seat next to Sabrina, almost landing on Daphne.

"How did you get here?" Henry asked, obviously not liking Puck's closeness to his daughters (one in particular).

"Mustardseed needed a little help one some kingly duties, so he sent me this," Puck said, holding out a small, black (shiny) pyramid-thing.

Daphne stared at him. "And that is?"

"A Reverser **(Yes, I know it's lame)**. It penetrates any magic, even the barrier, to those who hold it." He replied. He then scooted closer to the blond girl, getting his gross smell all over him. "Looks like we get to spend the rest of the ride together," He said, smirking. Daphne giggled, and Sabrina let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long ride…

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, and yes, I know it's short. I liked it though. Did you? Review!**

**Expect another chapter by the end of this week (the one I'm working on's only half-finished).  
**


	25. Sisters Misery Holiday Addition!

**Don't ask why I haven't updated, cause you'll get a story filled with stupid drivers hitting poor animals with their cars...**

**Here is the holiday addition to Sisters Misery! Hope you enjoy (there may some spelling errors, I'm working fast...)**

**Be in Good cheer!**

**~Coolcious  
**

* * *

There was snow, good cheer, and cheesy hallmark cards all over. Yes, the holiday spirit even hit Ferryport Landing, now that the war was over. December 1st actually marked the 3rd year anniversary of the Scarlet Hand's surrender. Shops reopened, people have moved back in, and Briar was even revived from the dead. Times were good and, in one house in particular, love was in the air.

Sabrina, almost a woman of sixteen, laid on her bed staring at the paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling (Daphne, as always, outdid herself on holiday decorating). She had to get away from Aunt Briar and Uncle Jake's make-out fest while they visited.

She never understood why people ha, d to act that way during the holidays. It wasn't a big romantic event, like Valentines Day. She didn't enjoy how people always clung to each other, but realized she had to accept it, if she were to go back downstairs. Deciding to face the music, she got up and left the sanctuary of her room.

Not really paying attention, she collided with Puck, a fairy from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. This fairy, however, was completely unlike the one from the play in one basic way. He had grown up…a lot. He could easily pass for 16, or even 17. He was much more mature in some ways, but the mischievous smirk had never left his face. On his head he wore a slightly tilted Santa hat, and he straightened it before saying.

"The old lady sent me to get you to set the table. I wouldn't bet that we'd be using it, though, 'cuz no one's even thought about what to eat yet. The really should get a move on, because I'm hungry and want food!"

"I guess I'll order pizza, then. Do you know where the phone is?" Sabrina asked. The phone often went missing, and turned up in random areas, like the refrigerator.

"Last time I saw it, it was in Elvis's dog bowl." He replied. The two checked, but the telephone was nowhere to be found.

"We should just go over there and get some, then," Puck said. "I doubt it'll turn up anytime soon.

Sabrina agreed without hesitation, and the two set off. Over the years, Sabrina and Puck, being the only two teenagers in the house, had subconsciously grown closer and closer to each other. Without realizing it, they had formed some kind of bond, and were constantly together. Of course they still fought, but they would always turn to each other for approval and reassurance. The two got their coats, called that they were leaving for pizza, and started their trek. The wind-speed made it impossible to fly, so the two of them walked, side by side, to the pizza place.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Sabrina was too focused on the beautiful lights on the houses, and the way the light snow reflected the pretty colors. She watched the winter scene in awe, and wished that she could take a picture. Surely the photograph would find itself on a Christmas card in no time at all. She smiled, despite the chilly weather, and took in the wonderful sight.

Puck, however, was focusing on something else entirely, and her name was Sabrina Grimm. The streetlights illuminated her face, and seemed to make her hair (and the light snow covering it) glow. Her nose and cheeks were a light pink from the cold, and on her face was the brightest, most beautiful smile Puck had ever seen in his 4,000 and-whatever years.

For awhile, now, Puck had come to realize that he liked, and possibly loved, Sabrina Grimm. He know that he was being a complete sap, falling in love like that, but couldn't care less. He would do anything for her, and never wanted to let her go (he grew up for her, you know). He knew, or at least he hoped, that she would one day love him, too.

The two approached Nick's Pizza Place, and hurried into the heated shop. It wasn't until then that they realized that they had absolutely no idea what to get their large family of 10. In the end, they settled on two extra large cheese pizzas, because they figured the family could put stuff on it when they got home. Waiting for their pizza, Puck crawled into a booth, and Sabrina sat across from him.

"Pizza for Christmas eve dinner…nice," Sabrina commented. The whole family was never one for tradition, but at least it would've been nice to have some sort of family dinner.

"Hey, at least it's not the Old Lady's food," Puck replied.

"You love Granny's cooking!" Sabrina exclaimed, smiling. "You'll eat almost anything!"

"Will I?" Puck challenged her.

"Yes."

"Well that settles it, then," He said, and Sabrina laughed. It was then that he realized, it was just the two of them, and that, amidst the holiday chaos, they probably wouldn't be alone like this for quite some time. Hearing her laugh, watching her smile, he knew that there wouldn't be a better time to tell her then right now. He took a deep breath, and began. "Sabrina-"

He was cut off by the loud booming voice of Nick, the pizza shop owner, bellowing "PIZZA!" and bringing their boxes to them.

Nick was a big man, with curly, long white hair, and a beard to match. His red apron reminded the teens of someone, though they couldn't guess who. With a small sigh of disappointment, Puck thanked Nick, and trailing behind Sabrina, walked out the door.

"Wait!" The shop owner cried. The two turned back towards him, but he simply pointed up.

Looking in the aforementioned direction, Sabrina found just what she expected (and dreaded)…mistletoe.

Puck's eyes widened to the size of Christmas ornaments. "That wasn't there when we walked in…" He said, certain that it wasn't.

"You didn't see it?" Nick said, incredulous. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"Do I want to?" Sabrina muttered.

"Well, come on!" Nick said, clasping his hands together. He stayed in his spot, intent on not moving until the lovebirds locked lips.

"He's not going to leave," Puck whispered, staring at the smiling pizza maker. Sabrina sighed, and turned to Puck.

Slowly, they moved closer and closer, until, finally, they kissed. It was strange at firsts, but Puck couldn't have been happier when he wrapped his arms around her, and Sabrina didn't pull away. After a long time, they broke apart, needing air. They turned to Nick, but he still wasn't satisfied, holding up two fingers. Before Puck knew what she did, Sabrina pecked him on the lips, and took his hand, smiling.

As they walked out the door, pizzas in hand, they looked back to the pizza man, who winked at them, and vanished into thin air. Puck gave Sabrina a skeptical look, but she just laughed, and leaned onto his shoulder. Hand in hand, the two started their journey back home.

Sabrina, who was also quite happy at the moment, looked up at Puck, who was staring at her with a big grin on his face.

"What?" Sabrina said, and self-consciously started to mess with her face and hair.

"Nothing," He replied. "Just, what was up with that Nick guy?" He changed the subject, now wanting to let her know that he was thinking about her.

Sabrina's face took on a thoughtful look (one that Puck found absolutely adorable), and then comprehension dawned on her. "Santa!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Puck asked, confused, but then it hit him. The belly, white beard & hair, and the red apron. He should've known it al along. "Who would've thought?" He murmured, half to himself.

At that moment, the sound of jingle bells filled the air. The two kids looked up and, though no one believed them when they later accounted the event, they swore that they saw a sleigh, pulled by 9 reindeer, fly though the sky, and cross the full moon.

"Merry Christmas, Sabrina," Puck said, and leaned into kiss her. They dropped the Pizzas, cold by this time anyways, and wrapped their arms around each other.

And here Sabrina was, not but an hour or so ago, thinking that holiday romance was stupid and unjustified.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	26. Canis in Jail

**Me, again.**

**Yes, this chapter is short, No, there probably won't be another update for awhile, and I'm pretty sure you're not asking me these questions.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Sisters Grimm, do you think I'd be spending all my time writing fanfics, when I could be threatening Micheal Buckley to write faster?!? :D**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Between struggling for freedom and trying to contain the wolf, Mr. Canis was very irritable. Of course, it didn't help that sheriff Nottingham was watching his every struggle with a triumphant smirk and teasing jeers. Oh, how Canis wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, permanently, if he got the chance. The wannabe sheriff could do whatever he wanted to, and Canis was too exhausted to fight back. The cursed man sat in the corner of his cell and formulated a plan.

* * *

Nottingham watched the struggling wolf happily. He had finally won! Without their canine bodyguard, the Grimms had no chance against the wrath of the Hand. Oh, how happy the whole ordeal made him. He was about to make another _excellent_ comment on the wolf's status, when he heard a strained grunt, and watched the beast fall over with a great 'thud!'.

"Savage? Get up you foul beast!" He yelled to the fallen monster. It didn't move. "Oh, jeez," he said. The beast was supposed to be on trial tomorrow. The Grimms would win for sure if someone thought that Nottingham had killed him. He got up and advanced toward the jail cell.

From his distance outside the cell, he watched the beast. It didn't move. "Canis?" He asked, slowly opening the cell. He kicked the wolf, and bent down, listening for a breath.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!!!" Canis growled at the top of his lungs. Nottingham screamed, rather girlishly, and raved to the cell door. The wolf, however, was much faster and blocked the exit.

Nottingham grimaced. "_Soiled my armor, again,"_ He thought to himself. _"Going to need another set,"_

That was the least of the ugly sheriff's problems, though it did make things very uncomfortable. Canis chased him around the cell, Nottingham screaming the whole time. When Canis was tired, and had his fun, he pushed, rather roughly, Nottingham out of his cell, and fell back over.

Nottingham, not wasting a second, darted out of the room, shouting, "You'll pay for this, monster!"

Indeed, Canis knew that he would, but he figured he could worry about that later.

* * *

**So, yep. That was it. It looked much longer on paper, I swear! Oh, well. Review please!**

**~Coolicious  
**


	27. After the War

**Yaaay I'm back! I come with a new chapter, too (because I'm feeling extra nice today. ;D)**

**Disclaimer: Grimm Sisters non è mio. E 'di proprietà di Michael Buckley e HarperCollins Publishers. **

**(Yep, you even get a special Italian disclaimer today! I deserve a cookie...)  
**

* * *

They had sent them away. As soon as the kids got their brother and escaped from the retched storybook, Henry and Veronica had sent the three Grimms back to New York, and away from the war. It had been six years, but the war was finally over. The Scarlet Hand had lost, and they were going back. The three Grimms were on a train, watching the rain as they neared the station.

Sabrina, the eldest Grimm child, closed her eyes, imagining the worst. She knew that six years of war probably destroyed the city of Ferryport Landing, and she was dreading having to face it. The dope that was sent to escort them back hope didn't speak, so her questions about the state of her home went unanswered.

They sat, Sabrina in the middle with her siblings on both sides of her, and looked anxiously out of the window as the train pulled into the station. Getting out, they saw a very old woman in a wheelchair waiting for them with an umbrella. Sabrina didn't recognize the woman at first, but then she smiled an unforgettable smile and said. "Lieblings!"

At once Sabrina and Daphne ran to Granny Relda, with their brother tagging behind.

"My, you've both gotten so big!" Granny Relda exclaimed, rolling back to get a good look at them. She turned to their brother. "And could this be Christopher? You were just a baby the last time I saw you. I bet you don't even remember me, right?"

Christopher shook his head, and looked at Sabrina. "So this is Granny Relda?" He asked her. Sabrina nodded, and Christopher ran up and hugged her, exclaiming "I've never had a Granny before!" reminding the two girls of their first time in Ferryport Landing.

"So what's happened in the last six years?" Daphne asked. "The train station appears to have survived."

"Why, that's the magic of Ferryport Landing," Granny Relda said. "In just hours, Charming and the two got this place up and running." Sabrina remembered the death of Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus, six years ago when the war was just getting started.

She turned to Granny "What about the house? Is it ok?" she asked.

Granny sighed, "Unfortunately, our part of town hasn't been visited yet. But fear not, lieblings, we have a couple of hotel rooms rented, and our area is next on the list, I believe." With that, she called a cab (the old jalopy, she explained, had been destroyed in an explosion), and the group set off for the hotel.

Arriving, they were greeted by another familiar face.

"Red!" Daphne cried, approaching the girl. She hadn't aged since they had left, so it was easy to recognize the girl (it helped that she was wearing mostly red, too).

Trying to escape the embrace of the teen, she turned to Granny. "They sent me to get you, because we've had to change rooms again." The group approached the elevator, and waited as it got to their floor. When the doors opened, a flood of everafters poured out of the elevator like a fallen glass of milk (**drum, drum cymbal!**).

"The hotel has been very busy with resistance fighters, since almost all of their housed had been destroyed." Granny said, patiently waiting as the bunch piled out. When the elevator was (finally!) empty, they got in, and exited when they reached their floor.

"We have three rooms, and your parents are in 216, where I bet you'll want to go-" Red hadn't finished when the three Grimms snatched the key from her, and dashed to the room, opening the door.

"Kids!" Veronica cried as they jumped into each others arms. Henry followed soon after, and Sabrina finally got the grand reunion she was hoping for.

"We've missed you so much," Henry said, hugging Christopher, then stepping back to look at him. "You probably don't even remember us, do you?"

"Not really," Christopher admitted. "But Sabrina and Daphne told me all about you." While they were all catching up, Sabrina took a good look at her parents, they had aged a lot in the last six years, and It reminded Sabrina of how many years they had spent without each other. She had to remember to spend as much time with them as she could, before something else tore her family apart.

After a good half hour of just talking, Sabrina yawned. "Where will we be staying?" She asked her parents.

"Probably in the last room with Red and Puck, because Jake, Canis, and your grandmother are in the second room and, as you can see, this one is quite small," Veronica replied, gesturing to their cramped living arrangement. "Don't worry, the other rooms are much bigger."

Daphne yawned this time, saying she was going to head over, and Sabrina and Christopher agreed, grabbing their suitcases and hugging their parents goodnight.

They knocked on the door, regretting that they hadn't waited for Red to give them the key. From inside, they heard an unfamiliar voice shout "Red, get the door!", and Red answered, looking at the Grimms with a relived face that clearly said 'thank goodness I'd probably go crazy if you got here and later'.

They walked in and found a man, probably around Sabrina's age, watching a movie. Sabrina would know that green hoodie anywhere, and apparently Daphne could, too. She ran up to the man, shouting "Puck!" attacking him with one of her enormous hugs.

"Hey marshmallow," Puck said, trying to pry the girl off of him. "How 'ya doing? Been taking care of that sister of yours?" He flashed a bright smile at Sabrina. "Hiya, ugly!"

"Some things never change," Sabrina muttered, rolling her eyes at the fairy.

"That's Puck, I'm guessing?" Christopher said. " He certainly isn't the thirteen year-old fairy-boy you told me about."

"You told him about me? Aww, I'm touched," Puck said to Sabrina, then turned to Christopher. "Thirteen, I may not be, anymore, but, as your sister said, some things never change." He stood up, and Christopher watched in awe as two gigantic pink fairy wings popped out of his back.

Chris smiled, running over and touching the huge wings. "Cool,"

Puck held out his arms towards Sabrina. "What, no hug? Your sister certainly had no problem expressing her obvious missing of the Trickster King,"

She approached him, but simply put his arms to his sides. "You still go by that?" She said, sitting down on the hotel room's couch.

"You know it. I even lived up to it, being on of the wars main strategizers (**apparently, that's not a word, but it looks like one, so it is one in my world)**," He replied, but added. "Not that I didn't already live up to it, you know." He turned to Chris. "You know, your sister once went by Queen of the Sneaks. She even had her own wooden sword, like mine." He said, taking the sword out from behind the couch.

Sabrina, reaching in her suitcase, pulled out the sword of her own. "Still have," she corrected him, getting in battle position.

Puck smiled rolling his eyes and turning to Daphne. "How have you put up with her all this time?"

Daphne simply shrugged, and continued speaking to Red.

Christopher looked at his oldest sister skeptically. "Queen of the Sneaks?"

"Well, you have to imagine that I was much younger back then," Sabrina said defensively, blushing at the use of her old nickname.

"I can't even imagine you being young! You're always so mature and adult-y!" Chris exclaimed, laughing.

"Thanks," Sabrina said, dryly. "So where am I sleeping tonight? I'm quite tired, and would like to get some sleep."

"The place has two rooms, and the couch pulls out," Red said. "Puck and I are in each of the rooms, so take your pick."

"Well Daphne, you want to sleep in Red's room, right?" Sabrina asked, and Daphne nodded. "Then I'll take the couch."

Puck feigned hurt. "You wouldn't even consider _my_ room as an option?"

"Nope," Sabrina said, and proceeded to pull out the couch.

* * *

** *Speaks through mouthful of cookie* Part two is already written down, so I just have to type it up!**

**Here's the catch though, I won't update until I get at LEAST 10 reviews (mwa-ha-ha!) I migh make it 11 if you complain...**

**So If YoU wAnT yOuR pReCiOuS cHaPtEr, ReViEw!!!! (Hehe, it's like a ransom...)**

**Review!!!**

**P.S. I don't know why the little brother's name is Christopher, it just seemed like it would fit (to me at least), so don't ask.  
**


	28. After the War P2

**Haha, well. It's been awhile.**

**I tried to get this chapter up I really did. Just...life is busy. It's summer now, so updates should be quicker (no promises though).**

**Disclamer (haven't done one of these in a while): There are many things that I do not own. A flat screen TV, a million dollars, and The Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Sabrina couldn't sleep. Wasn't anything unusual, as she usually was up until at least one in the morning. To help herself sleep, she normally went to the fridge to get something to eat. Now, though, she was in a hotel room, with now kitchen or snacks, and she wasn't sure what to do, so she just settled with pacing around her bed.

A certain fairy-boy, learning to be a light slurped, heard the Queen of the Sneaks's light footsteps, and wondered why she was up so late. Walking into the room, he saw the outline of her form from the streetlight outside. She was pacing, and didn't look tired at all.

"Doing some sacred ritual?" He whispered, smirking when she jumped, startled. "Looks like I just snuck up on 'The Queen of Sneaks'. What does that make me?"

"What are you doing up?" Sabrina hissed.

"Turns out you're not as sneaky as you used to be," He said, moving closer. "What are **you** doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied. "Happens a lot."

"How do you sleep then?" Puck asked her.

"Food, usually," She replied, wondering why she was telling him all of this. She couldn't really think of an answer, but couldn't take the words back either. She looked up at him, but to her surprise, he was already across the room, putting on his jacket.

"Well, let's go then," He said, gesturing towards the now-open door.

"What?" She had no idea what he was thinking.

"You said you needed food, and I won't be able to be able to sleep with your constant galloping," He winked. "So let's go,"

Sabrina was incredulous. "But I'm in my pajamas," she motioned to him. "You're in your pajamas!"

"The place we're going, it won't matter so let's go," He grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

They arrived at the diner, and Sabrina was surprised to find a lot of other people, all in their pajamas, were there, too. They were all eating pancakes.

"What is this place?" Sabrina asked. She knew that it certainly wasn't here six years ago.

"It opened shortly after the ending of the war for fellow insomniacs," He said, smirking at her. "Want some pancakes?"

Upon agreeing, the two of them got some pancakes and sat down, eating. Between bites, they caught up on random subjects, Sabrina doing most of the talking. Though not admitting it, they were both actually having a lot of fun, and they were some really good pancakes. After they had finished, Sabrina had started to pull out her wallet, when Puck stopped her.

"Wow, that's...really cool," Sabrina replied, looking at the people flipping pancakes in the kitchen.

"They're good people," Puck replied. "The was changed a lot of peoples' view on how great Ferryport Landing could really be. Now that all the bad's been filtered out, everything's great here. Much better than it has been, certainly." for a moment, Puck's clouded over with grief, probably remembering all the horrible parts of the war, and made him look much older than he really was **(well, appeared. You get it, right?)**. Sabrina put her hand on top of his, snapping him out of his flashback. She smiled at him, and, thanking the people there, they left the pancake place.

When they arrived back at the hotel room, Puck glanced at Sabrina.

"Tired yet?" he asked her. Her drowsy nod and big yawn was his only response.

He went in, she after him, and as she took off her coat, she whisper, loud enough for him to hear. "I wanted to thank you for tonight. It was really-" She stopped, turning around to find him already asleep on the pullout couch. "nice of you."

Walking over, she gently took the blankets that had bee. Set out for her and draped them over Puck. Then, crawling under the covers next to him, she whispered a tired "Goodnight," and fell straight asleep.

* * *

Somewhere, over the course of the night, they subconsciously drifted closer together. This is why, waking up, Sabrina found her head on Puck's chest, and both his arms wrapped around her. What she also didn't expect to find: Daphne, Red, and Christopher at the foot of the bed, looking down at her. Smiling.

Puck, sensing Sabrina's movement, woke up to find the same scene.

"Morning you two," Daphne said, the grin on her face extremely evident. "Time to get up!"

They looked at each other, and, realizing their position, jumped away from each other, both blushing furiously.

Going to get breakfast, Christopher tugged on Sabrina's arm, an motioned for her to get down to his level.

"Do you like him?" He whispered, pointing to Puck and giggling.

"You know what, Chris?" Sabrina answered, smiling as she watched the fairy-boy race Red and Daphne down to the street corner. "I think I just might."

**FIN**

* * *

**You know what? I actually feel ****really**** good about this two-shot. I have a couple maybe almost ideas for future chapters, but I'd ****really**** appreciate some suggestions. Once again, sorry about the wait. **

**Just because this chapter took forever to get up doesn't mean you don't have to review. Review, please!**

**~Coolicious101 **


	29. Happiness

**So hey. I needed to write this, and I turned out pretty happy with it. **

**Disclaimer (Yoda style!): Not mine, The Sisters Grimm is.**

**Alrighty here ya go!**

**(P.S. I know it's a Moth-oriented chapter, but I think it's pretty cool. Like a redemption thing.)  
**

* * *

Moth was born believing in happy endings, mainly for herself. Why not? She had pretty much every reason to believe that she was going to live a long and happy life. She was perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

She was a fairy. The so-called "mythical" creatures of peace, love, and beauty. She had amazing pink wings- her favorite color. Flying was as easy as walking, but ten times more fun. What human wouldn't give anything to be her, soaring through the skies like she owned them. Someday, her mother told her, she would.

It was already one thing to be a fairy, but Moth was a pretty good looking one. At a young age, people would always say to her mother "What a beautiful baby you have!", something she always took for granted. She would dress up in the most exquisite dresses, and believed that if all else failed, she would have her looks to get her through. Someday, he mother told her, you'll be able to get anyone you want.

Little did her mother know, Moth had already found him. She and her mother were family friends with the royal family of Faerie, and they had two boys of their own. The oldest was a blond haired boy named Puck. She was playing princess, putting on crowns and royal jewelry (Titania loved Moth like a daughter, and didn't mind her playing), when she saw him from her bedroom window. There he sat, in his six year old glory, the future king of her world. Though she was still a kid, she knew that she loved this boy, and he was hers.

She spent an endless amount of years trying to get this boy's attention. After all, if you loved someone, you have to go after them, right? Even better was the fact that when they got married and lived their 'happily ever after', she would be the queen of her world. When he decided to stop aging at 11, so did she, saying that she'd wait for him forever. But despite her countless attempts, he still didn't seem to return her feeling. Time and time again he would refuse to play with her, hold her hand and whatnot, but she couldn't figure out why. Someday, her mother said to her, you'll get him.

Then came the day. Her mother told her that she and Oberon, Puck's father, had arranged for them to be married. Oh, how she was excited! All her dreams were coming true. The only problem was Puck. A small nagging voice in the back of her head (one that she usually chose to ignore) kept asking her, "What if he says no?". It didn't matter anyways. It's not like he could back out or anything, and eventually he would see that she was her true match.

The day he was told, Puck was angry. He yelled, protested, said that he didn't want to be king. Worse, he refused to marry her. Moth wanted to cry. Why was he so opposed to her? Was the really something wrong with her? She didn't get a chance to ask.

If she had learned anything during her time in the palace, it's that you don't disagree with Oberon. You most certainly don't yell at him, either. Though she felt that it was a big overreaction on his part, there was no objection when Puck was banished from Faerie.

The years without him were the hardest years of her life. Oberon got increasingly tougher, Faerie was falling, her mother died, and all of Moth's happy endings fell one by one. She couldn't even imagine how things could ever get better. Then, after much to long, the rightful King returned.

He was put in the healing vessel, and Moth _knew_ that they would be together, no matter what got in her way. She killed off Oberon, who was opposed to Puck coming back, and put the blame on Cobweb. All that was left was the Grimm girl. His majesty wouldn't mind, it's not like he cared for her or anything (so what if he chose her as his protector, that didn't mean anything).

Apparently he did. And also, apparently killing people, namely the king of Faerie, could get her into some trouble. She was said to be crazy (of course not), maniacal (maybe a little...), and a murderer. They sent her to jail. She was condemned to never seeing life outside her cell, and Puck left with **that girl**. The thing was, she wasn't crazy. Maybe a little blinded by love, but certainly not crazy. When Puck left for Ferryport landing, there was something in his face that Moth had never seen there before. Love.

At that moment, Moth knew that she had lost, knew that the would be no happy ending, no happiness at all, and she gave up. She finally realized that what she did was wrong, and was ready to pay for it, even if it took the rest of here existence.

This, of course, left Puck's younger but older (he was born last, but took on an older appearance) brother, Mustardseed, to be king of Faerie. He was never someone that Moth noticed, even during Puck's banishment. It wasn't until she noticed the changes in Faerie that she noticed the boy that was making them. She remembered the day, months after her imprisonment, that the new king came to visit her...

* * *

_A torn and dejected Moth was sitting in her cell, sitting with her knees pulled close to her. It seemed that she hadn't any tears to cry (she hadn't since she was put in here). She desperately wanted to scream. She wanted everyone to know how sorry she was, how much she regretted everything she did, but no one was there to listen. Suddenly, the door opened. A guard was standing at her cell entry._

_ "The king wants to see you," he said._

_ Wide-eyed, Moth looked up. "Really?" she half-croaked. It had been so long since she had used her voice, she realized._

_ The guard nodded, and, cuffing her, he led her out. He led her down a series of hallways, until finally, stopping in front of a small room. Opening the door, he motioned for her to go in. The room was sparsely furnitured but was elegant nonetheless, with a small window and a couch._

_ She then saw him, sitting on the couch. Mustardseed really didn't look that much different then before, but somehow, more mature, and with a sense of wisdom. His blue eyes seemed brighter then before (if it was even possible), and his lips showed a hint of a smile. _

_ "Uncuff her," he said, his voice clear_

_ "But, your highness," the guard started._

_ "She is no danger to me. Right Moth?" he looked at her. Perplexed that someone was actually trusting her, she nodded quickly._

_ Reluctantly, the guard released her bindings, and she rubbed her sore wrists, still eyeing the boy skeptically._

_ "Now leave us," He said to the guard. Nodding, he left the room. Mustardseed smiled slightly at the look on Moth's face. "Hey, Moth," he said. "You look terrible."_

_ Despite, well, everything, Moth laughed at the normalcy of his tone. Then, looking around for a mirror, she replied. "Yes, well, it seems prison does that to you. If I knew it would be so damaging to my beauty, I probably wouldn't have killed your father in the first place." she said, then stopped dead, turning to face him._

_ Surprisingly, Mustardseed's face didn't falter. His almost smile grew into a small one, and he raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Makes you think, doesn't it?"_

_ Moth looked deep into his eyes, her face finally showing all the regret she had been carrying. "I'm so sorry, Mustardseed, I hadn't intended for everything to work out this way. I know he was your father, and-," he raised a hand to cut her off. _

_ "Don't," he said. "You are already forgiven."_

_ Moth stared at him, even more shock apparent on her face. "But how could you? I killed a man! Your father, nonetheless! The king of Faerie! How could you _not_ hate me? How could anyone? I'm-I'm a..." and she finally lost it._

_ She had no idea that she was progressively walking toward him, during her speech. Breaking down, tears streaming down her face, she collapsed, falling right into his arms. _

_ "Shh, shh," he soothed, stroking her hair (he really didn't know what else to do) "It's okay,"_

_ "No, it's not," she argued miserably, still weeping. _

_ They stayed like that for some time, when finally, the tears slowed, then stopped. She looked up at him, embarrassed. He was the king, after all, and she probably ruined his shirt. Blushing slightly, she removed herself from her position almost completely on top of him. "Sorry about that, your majesty." she said, bowing her head. "I don't know what came over me. I really am sorry, you know."_

_ Chuckling slightly, he looked at her. "I know," he said. "I knew it from the moment I saw your face when you heard that Puck would be returning to Ferryport Landing. I knew how badly you regretted your actions. That's why I've been asking to let you go." he made a sour face. "Apparently, they needed a little more convincing argument than that. So I fought for you." he smiled. "I came here to tell you that you shall be released from prison in couple of months. You shall be free."_

_ Moth's eyes widened in shock and, for the first time in months, maybe even longer, she had a genuine smile on her face. "Really? Thank you, your majesty!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly._

_ "Call me Mustardseed," he said, returning the hug. Not letting go, he smiled at her. "I must go now. I would like to visit you sometime, if that's okay with you." he said, surprisingly looking anxious, something Moth had never seen on him before._

_ At this, she laughed. "Of course I don't mind! Thank you again, your- Mustardseed." she corrected herself. He leaned down, kissing her forehead, and let go of her, walking away. He paused at the door._

_ "See you later." he said, blue eyes sparkling._

_ "You too,"

* * *

_

He did visit, often, since then. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they just sat, enjoying each other's company. He told her what it was like to be king, and all the stresses that came with it, and she would listen. Each time he came, he would look considerably brighter, and Moth was glad that she could help him. She found herself missing him when they weren't together and thinking about him often.

Finally, she was released, and he was there, waiting for her. He took her around the new kingdom, and she was surprised at how much things had improved.

Looking down at their hands, closely intertwined, and back up to his face, the smile now always present, she realized that maybe, just maybe, there could be a happy ending for her (for **them**) after all.

**FIN

* * *

**

**So there it is. Like I said, I really like how that turned out. I'm trying to write a couple of Mustardseed stories (upon request of a certain friend of mine), and I needed to write this to get in his mindset or something like that. **

**Review!**

**-Coolicious**


End file.
